Red Rose, Blue Violet (Redux)
by AngelicIncubus
Summary: Ignorance. Deceit. Betrayal. All manner of vile things happen in the militarized town of Honnouji, ruled over by a single family. When the spawn of another family are woven into the mix, however, what will happen? Shaky alliances, a little bit of love, and slapstick comedy, that's what! Rated M because that's the only rating that allows me to write the things I do :p
1. In The Beginning

**Sup guys! This is a re-working of my last crossover, a collaboration with the user MightyMiget! We hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 1: The Stage Is Set**

Honnouji. An artificially created dystopian city, where one family ruled with an iron fist. The name of this family: Kiryuin. They were the dynasty that claimed sovereignty over the island city and headed REVOCS, the most powerful clothing company on Earth, controlling over 90% of the market; the Kiryuins had a near monopoly over consumer clothing choices. CEO of REVOCS and matriarch of the Kiryuin family, Ragyo Kiryuin was quite literally one of the most powerful people on earth; she was a person who, if nothing else, lived for the spotlight. She radiated a magnificent aura that brightened the various high-class venues she attended, and her visage was always accompanied by a brilliant, rainbow of shining color. Powerful, elegant, and excessively vain; many held the opinion that she was without peers. No peers, save her daughter.

Satsuki Kiryuin. Said daughter of the fashion mogul cum empress Ragyo. Her magnetism and charisma were easily on par with that of her mother's, and she was just as imposing. She ran the island city Honnouji from her ivory throne at the island's namesake academy. Her rule was akin those vaguely remembered fascists, she gave no quarter and took no prisoners. Despite, or maybe because of, her brutal regime; those living under her followed her every command like dogs… or rather, **pigs** that did not dare disobey their master for fear of execution.

The saying goes: the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Like her mother, Satsuki enjoyed the benefits of wealth and power wherever her heeled feet trod. The secret to their overwhelming success, however, was not the typical rags-to-riches story that most are accustomed to. No, it was something much more than that. It was something inhuman… something **demonic** , not a Faustian deal per se, but something similarly sinister.

Their plans encompassed more than just wealth and influence, it ran much deeper than that. But despite the money and strength behind the plans of the Kiryuin dynasty, the best laid plans of men always go awry...

 **-Honnouji, Christmas Eve-**

A woman in her late teens stood atop a bridge, which laid in the shadow of Honnouji city. She sported black hair with a single red highlight, and wore a stereotypical tomboy outfit. White tennis shoes, a deep blue skirt, a black jacket with white detailing, and a plain white blouse and red kerchief underneath it. She had the look of a rebel, and seemed poised to follow through on what her appearance suggested. She walked forward with her hands in her jacket pockets down the bridge and began to whistle. A large guitar case, hung from her shoulders by a single strap.

"Oh man, all this traveling is killing my feet. Maybe coming from Kanto all the way here on foot wasn't such a good idea." Her shoes did appear a bit worn, the original white was scuffed and marred by dust and dirt, her time spent traveling was quite apparent. She trudged on and ignored the aching pains in her feet, she came upon a sign that read _Welcome To Honnouji, Most Generous Place In Japan!_ Being quite the cynic, she simply dismissed the sign and walked past it. Her goal in Honnouji didn't include receiving a warm welcome, she was here for answers.

For 6 months the truth had eluded her.

Soon after the girl with the red highlight had passed into the city, a figure clad in a red trench-coat, topped by an unusual white head of hair, could be seen entering the city proper. He wore no shirt, instead a single strap that kept his trench-coat on passed across his naked chest horizontally. He wore dark-brown pants that fed into heavy boots. He carried a bare sword on his back. He whistled a Christmas tune, remixing it to his liking.

"It's the MOST wonderful time of the yearrrrrr *da da da da da* to skin some demon hides with this thing hereeeee!" He motioned towards the sword on his back as though he was performing in front of an audience. Walking at a brisk pace, he soon came upon the sign that one so called _Kanto Vagabond_ had considered earlier that day. It struck him odd that a place that was always filled with so much unholy pressure could be considered anything remotely near _"generous"_ , but hey, people lied. It was Christmas Eve, so the owners of this dump probably had to do something to make it appealing to those passing by, or maybe they were just trying to convince themselves of their own generosity. Either way, it was none of his business. This was where he had set up shop, and activity had spiked suddenly after he went on vacation.

The town itself was like a mashup of cyberpunk games. Slums had invaded the city as far as the eyes could see, and yet there were buildings white and tall, obviously expensive, radiated from the center. In the middle stood an oddly modeled Honnouji Academy, which had a tower jutting out of the top of it. Anything one would expect from the home base of a prestigious company was absent however. No child factories, no advertisements of discounts for REVOCS employees, factories or even bureaucracies full of spineless yes-men. What was strangest, was the air quality. The atmosphere here was heavy and pungent, as if something evil had… _corrupted_ the very element of the city.

The female wanderer had made her way to the gates of the central academy. She stopped to eye the tall construction.

"This place definitely feels suspicious, I definitely might be able to get some answers here." As soon as she had finished saying that, the feeling of suspicion turned into a cold, dripping **dread**. She released her sword from the repurposed guitar casing and swiftly turned around, brandishing the red half-scissor sword at her presumed attacker. No one was there, all was as it had been when she had arrived moments earlier. She had at least expected a gang of street thugs or pickpockets. A anxious bead of sweat dropped down from her forehead and ran down a soft cheek as her unease grew from the abstract into the physical feeling of terror that men and women so often feel in times of duress. She turned to hide her weapon once more but as she tried to refocus, an unseen force knocked her down and away from her guitar case. Once again Ryuko brandished her blade, she turned back towards the school where the blow had come from, but all was silent and still. Confused, she suffered yet another hit, again from her blind side.

"Ow, what the hell! Who's doing that!? Show yourself!" There was no reply save the honking of horns in the distance and a strangely screaming silence. Angered that she could not see her attacker (or attackers), she climbed the sloped side of the gate to get a better view of her surroundings. Still, nothing out of the ordinary was in view. After a several minutes of surveying the area, she came down and decided that her aggressor had fled after the brief attack. Turning to the school once more, she felt the all-too-familiar pressure was boring into her back. Some _thing_ was watching her. Stalking her. Ready to **eat her.**

She turned around with sword at the ready and came face-to-face with a creature unlike anything she had seen before. It was a giant skeleton carrying a massive scythe, cloaked in a black, flowing garb. Red, angry, throbbing veins crept from the shadows cast by its dirty clothing and onto the old skin of the monster. It radiated the vile type of evil that people normally associated with denizens of the underworld and servants of Satan. Shocked by whatever the monster was standing in front of her, Ryuko took the scissor blade and swung at it. No effect. Either it had sidestepped the blow, or the trusty scissor blade had passed straight through. It was difficult to tell because no matter how hard she tried, her eyes refused to stare directly at the monster for very long. It was as if the reaper was something mortals were not supposed to see. Confused, she kept swinging. It was a frustrating battle to be so easily outclassed by the inhuman beast. Her blows were parried and dodged so easily, so smoothly. Was this all she was capable of?

The monster seemed to laugh as its rotting mandible clacked in a mockery of mirth. Growing increasingly desperate she swung and stabbed and cleaved the air till her arms burned and chest heaved in exertion. A opening in her attack born from exhaustion and sloppiness was exploited as a bony hand delivered a lazy punch that sent her tumbling several meters down the dusty road. She stood again to fight, she was tired and nauseous from being winded by the heavy punch. Turning her head, she spat blood. In an insane moment born from pain and disorientation she considered her life blood mingling with the dirt of the road. The monstrous being, seeing that she had paused, raised it's scythe to cleave her in half. The cruel whistling of its thin metal blade cutting through the air brought Ryuko back to attention. Her eyes widened and she knew in that moment that a block or dodge was impossible in that short time before death.

"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't do it." Sad last words choked out before the Kanto Vagabond crumbled from exhaustion. Through a haze of unconsciousness and blurred vision, Ryuko thought she heard the explosion of gunshots and the loud ping of bullets on metal. Someone had shot the demon's scythe and averted its deadly course.

The monster's defeat was quick. It's body was bisected vertically, and it's remnants shattered into the ether. Ryuko, lain on the ground, was conscious of the event, but her senses had been dulled. She could not make sense of the quick flashes of silver and eruptions of yellow fire that danced and sounded in her flickering vision. A man smeared in red (from her view) stood over the remains of the slain monster, looking at her as if he had to make a decision between his morals and an extremely annoying future.

"I'd better get paid extra for this." was all Ryuko could piece together. The mystery savior picked her up and put her in a piggyback ride. The teen was too tired to argue, so she instead decided to take a nap. She could've remained conscious, but her senses made the world seem like it was bursting into rainbows with every jolt of the man's steps, so sleep was preferable. After maybe 15 minutes of walking and awkward stares from the citizens of Honnouji, the white-haired man took her to a two story building titled _Devil May Cry_ in neon lighting. The bulbs flicker in and out, they were long due for a replacement but Dante couldn't really afford something like that. Opening the door and setting her down on a not-so-comfy looking sofa, he lamented his current situation.

"As if demons and debt and bitchy women weren't enough to deal with, now I'm stuck with this butch looking girl." He drowned his problems in cheap beer and ordered a pizza. Dante fell asleep with his feet up on his desk and a porno mag straddling his face.

A few hours passed by, and the Ryuko awoke to find herself in a place that was totally foreign. She had never been to Honnouji itself either, but she had heard many tales of it. She was _completely_ oblivious to the building she was in now. The interior was dull and lifeless, sporting a brown and grey color theme. The wall had… strange looking objects all over it. A guitar, what seemed like two swords colored blue and red, dual pistols, something that resembled a jetpack but with a creepy design, three part nunchaku, and so-on and so-forth. Discarded beer cans and empty pizza boxes littered the floor. Who ever lived here was a slob. Sitting up on the sofa, also noticed that her clothes were neatly folded right next to her on a table.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She was understandably shocked. "Why am I NAKED, WHERE IS THIS PLACE, AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" She shouted as her voice reached unimaginable volumes and pitches reserved for birds. In her panic she twisted and turned ripping off the dingy blanket that had been draped over her, freaking out over the circumstances as any normal highschool girl would. She stopped upon hearing the creaking of a door, and the thud of footsteps on old floorboards; probably from upstairs. Scrambling to put on her clothes and to find her weapon (which was conveniently sitting next to a coat-rack with a red coat resting on it), she prepared herself for the worst. Was it a pervert? A psychopath, or, worst of all, AN OTAKU!?

"Kid, there's absolutely no need for you to be on guard. I don't bite, and I got all my shots." a voice rang out from the staircase leading upstairs. It sounded young, in fact, not much older than Ryuko herself.

Firing back, she didn't let a single ounce of fear penetrate her tone. "Whoever the hell you are, you'd better spill the beans on why I'm here, or get ready to be in a world of hurt!"

Coming down the steps nonchalantly, the white haired youth waved the proverbial white flag with his hands raised in the air. His facial expression, however, exuded confidence stretching far beyond normal confidence. He stood in place and exchanged glances with his female interrogator and guest, then spoke up once the awkward patch of silence had set in nicely. "Name's Dante, and I'm not here to hurt you or anything. Care to tell me yours?"

Ryuko was cautious, and carefully planned out her response. "That doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is, where am I and WHY was I undressed when I woke up! You better not have done anything weird while I was asleep!" Her tone became venomous.

Dante sighed, and tried to crack a fake smile. This girl was _definitely_ more trouble than she was worth, but leaving her by the wayside would've caused even more complications. Plus, that demon was particularly good target practice anyway. He rationalized and told her the bare minimum. "I'm the owner of this place. It's called _Devil May Cry_ , and, as you might've guessed, I deal with some weird shit. I believe you have already had an encounter of the fourth kind?" He said that last sentence with a shit-eating grin worth all of Donald Trump's money.

Trying to recall what happened just before she dozed off, she did remember a strange creature attacking her. It was covered in dirty black cloth, so she didn't see much. What little she had see, however, was definitely not of the natural world. A simple skeleton face with glinting red gems for eyes, with a deafening cry that would drive most people mad if they listened for too long. She wasn't 100% sure on whether this Dante guy was telling the truth, but strange things were indeed happening. Still, that explanation didn't completely satisfy her.

"Ok then, but WHY IN THE HELL WAS I NAKED!? ARE YOU SOME TYPE OF PERV!?" Her anger and bite had returned.

Dante was far from the type of guy who would take advantage of a girl while they were asleep. Girls came crawling when they were awake anyways, HA! His reasons boiled down to much more than that, but he knew she would be mad either way. Deciding to tell half the truth, he spoke up. "Your clothes were imbued with a certain type of energy from that monster's presence. I know it sounds crazy, but take a look for yourself if you don't believe me… Ryuko."

"… How do you know my name?" It was a huge revelation that this stranger somehow knew her name. Was he stalking her after all?

"It was written in some rather girly handwriting inside your jacket sweetie." Even his tone was shit eating.

Ryuko yelped with embarrassment. She had never thought that writing her name on all her belongings would backfire on her in such a dire situation. Being as possessive as she was, she had always felt that things that were hers were hers alone. Once she laid claim to something, she wouldn't let go. This tied into her present goal, actually. Once her blushing episode was over, she decided that it was worth trying to see what this lunatic was talking about. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left. Don't know if there's any toilet paper, I'm kinda broke..."

Ryuko dashed to the lavatory, wary of any traps the guy could've set along the way. Once inside, she removed her top and examined it. Nothing looked out of the ordinary though. This Dante guy was lying apparently. No danger immediately present and still feeling the hazy film of sleep after having just woke up, Ryuko turned to stretch. A figure suddenly loomed over her with a threatening aura. Turning back around, she seen her top towering over her. It had sprouted a mouth, a set of eyes, and razor sharp teeth. "What the hell!" was the only thing she could think to shout as the monstrous jacket made it's way towards her. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the figure with a mixed expression of confusion and bewilderment and fear. She was defenseless. Two bullets whispered through the cheap walls, and as quickly as it had sprang up, the rogue jacket went down. Looking through the bullet holes to see who had shot, Ryuko was greeted by Dante's smirking face.

"Now do you believe me?" he said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

She couldn't deny what she had just seen before her, and that he had just saved her life for the second time possibly. "I… I guess you were" she muttered out, trying not to sound defeated.

"Good, now let's get you into some clothes, Ms. Exhibitionist!"

Ryuko, remembering that the only top she had was just shot down, turned red. Her breasts were on active display! What a horrible Christmas eve, though it wasn't the worst one she's experienced so far. She clutched the torn rags of her white blouse to her chest and shuffled down the dimly lit hall, cheeks glowing red in shame. Dante merely chuckled while examining his magazine and pointed her to a guest bedroom near the bathroom she had exited.

"The closet has some old clothes in it. Feel free to take whatever."

Entering the room and opening the old wooden closet, Ryuko was stunned. Not only by the fact that he had a closet in what he claimed was the office for his business, but by the number of women's' clothing in it. Was this some sort of weird fetish he had?

Dante somehow sensed Ryuko's surprise and answered very swiftly. "Look kid, there's three things in this world that you can be sure of. Death, taxes, and unreasonable women. Now go find something that fits you or whatever."

Ryuko, amused at Dante's irritation, went to find something in her size. She noted that he had never really looked directly at her the entire time they were trudging to his closet. That struck her as odd, since she was positive he was a pervert, but she decided not to linger on it. _'Better that he didn't to be honest.'_ She thought to herself while rummaging through the garments in her field of view.

It had gotten dark. Christmas Eve was almost over, and Ryuko had found herself in the closet of a mysterious man (or maybe a past girlfriend?) who claimed to be a supernatural Sherlock Holmes… after being attacked by a sentient skeleton on steroids with a giant scythe. Something big was definitely taking shape here in this town, and she felt the name of her father's murderer just may be answered soon. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, she came upon an outfit that caught her attention. Tights, a top, and boots with an all-black motif.

"Oi, you finishing up in there kid?"

Ryuko, being rushed by Dante and tired of searching anyway, put on the all black set. "Yeah, yeah hold your horses!" She came out in the attire, stunned at just how tightly it hugged her body. It didn't _seem_ this tight when she first eyed it, but the cups for her breasts were definitely too big for her. Whatever, as long as it covered up her body.

Just then, a tremor was felt throughout the entire shop. Ryuko found herself in a panic once again, while Dante sat down on the floor with a thinking pose.

"What beats ground types again? Oh yeah, electricity!" the demon hunter grinned.

Ryuko, flustered, wondered how Dante could remain so calm in a situation like this. She also wondered how his knowledge of Pokemon could be so off. The quake stopped, and so did the swaying that it caused. Ryuko felt sick, comically hurling over the sofa that she had slept on.

"Hey hey hey! I just _paid_ to get that floor cleaned! Go barf in the toilet!" His emphasis on the word paid seemed to imply that funds was rather tight.

Ryuko, after wiping her mouth clean any residual vomit, fired back. "Fuck you asshole, we just went through an earth-" she stopped as a creature that heavily resembled a week old whale carcass bored through the cheap floorboards. It spoke in a regal tone, seemingly indicating a royal status.

"I am the king of earth, Amaimon. Bow before me, lowly human world." his words stopped as a pair of bullets was shot clean through his gore crusted mouth.

Dante, feeling not so amused, decided that he needed to loosen up a bit. "Less talk, more fighting gerbil-boy. Or would you prefer another "round" of applause from my two girls here?" He threatened the gerbil-like creature, which then began complaining about the terrible pun, but his tail was cut off swiftly by Dante. The white-haired teen then doubled back, creating a whirlwind of slashes all around Amaimon's body before the creature could react. Appearing in front of Amaimon, he was moving faster than the human eye (in this case Ryuko's) could see. "Any last words?"

The creature, angered by the insolence of the human before him, simply moved to attack and let out a low roar.

Dante voiced his amusement. "Good, because I hate people who talk more than me, and since I've got the last word, I'll only say one more. **Jackpot."** He fired another round through the creature's skull, and killed it. Just before falling, Amaimon's body burst into a bloody heap, succumbing to the numerous phantom slashes he had suffered not too long ago.

"You're… not human." The monster's words were interrupted by bloody coughs. Upon his realization, Amaimon's eyes widened. This was **his** son, no wonder he was bested so easily. The clock struck midnight as the foe vanished, and Ryuko sat there, dumbfounded.

"I… what…" She couldn't formulate her words.

Dante, ever the joker, had one wisecrack left in him. "Look kid, I know you just witnessed a lot, but trust me, there's plenty more where that come from. Oh yeah, merry Christmas!" The shit-eating grin came back.

Ryuko's face was a twisted mass of disbelief at this point. Who was this guy?

 **-Honnouji Student Council Office, Christmas Morning-**

Satsuki Kiryuin, eldest daughter of Ragyo, was a girl with a heart of steel. She went to any and all lengths when it came to satisfying her plans; working with her _mother's_ henchmen was one of the least of her activities. It didn't hurt of course that Vergil was _infinitely_ more bearable than Nui was.

"I assume you are back from gathering intel, Vergil." She addressed a man similar in look to Dante (not that she knew it). But where the owner of _Devil May Cry_ was sarcastic and sloppy; Vergil had an aura of seriousness and murderous professionalism. He wore a blue trench-coat detailed in gold that stood in contrast to Dante's red and black. Underneath was a finely crafted cuirass fit for nobility. Even his hair seemed to obey his command. Not a single silver strand out of place in his quiffed hair.

"I have done all I can for the time being, Ms. Kiryuin. This city is infested with demonic essence and lower-level demons. It should not be difficult to pinpoint where they originate from." The man ran a hand through spiked hair and took a cup of tea that Satsuki had offered, before sitting down and refocusing.

"How long do you believe it will take?" Satsuki questioned. These _demons_ were a previously unaccounted for player in her plans and had to be dealt with swiftly.

"Not long at all. All is going according to plan."

The two conversed over their drinks and it seemed as if they were allies, maybe even friends. Or as close to a friend that the two pragmatic individuals could have. Satsuki remained wary. She was speaking to one of her mother's dogs. And no matter how useful Vergil was, ultimately she could not confide in him the way she did with her Devas.

Satsuki sat on her throne-like chair, going over scenarios of failure and success in her head as she stared out into the dark, early morning sky. She had made Vergil the Student Council Vice-President of Honnouji, though she wasn't completely sure if that decision had been for the best or not.

Vergil stalked through the halls of the grand school until coming to the entrance. All the time he had spent here was worth it, he thought. That source of power he felt from afar nearly 7 months ago was unmistakable. It was greater than even his own, and yielded some _interesting_ possibilities. Opening the doors to the outside world, he uttered but a single phrase.

" **I need more power**."


	2. The Ties That Bind (and a little comedy)

**Chapter 2: The Ties That Bind**

 **-Underground Lab, 6 Months Prior-**

A scientist worked tirelessly in his lab. His posture resembled the Hunchback of Notre Dame, an eyepatch over his right eye and a shuffling gait. He wore an old lab coat, probably dirtied from prior experiments and general slobbery, plain dark shorts, and a plain pair of sandals. He held a walking cane, and had a mouse over his shoulder. Judging from his exhaustive rate of working, he was creating something of the utmost importance.

"I, Dr. Matoi, have devoted my entire life to this cause. I will bring down the tyranny of the Kiryuin clan, even if it kills me!" Dr. Matoi proclaimed his latest work a success. Stroking his beard, content with his accomplishment, he prepared to take a rest from the superhuman effort he had put into this project. No rest for the weary, however. A large explosion at the entrance to his lab jolted him from his retiring state. Two figures walked through, one crowned in ice and royal blue and one swaddled in pink. The man on the left suggested simple murderous intent, not out of malice, but because killing was his business. The girl with the pink parasol and princess like grace showed an eerie glint in her eyes.

"Funny you should say that doc, because it just might kill you!" The figure in pink replied with a child-like tone, although the gravity of her words could easily be felt by even the most naive of individuals. This girl, Nui, could be identified as an absolute psychopath on sight. Her playful demeanor and innocent appearance concealed deadly accuracy and sadistic cruelty on par with the Bundy's and Ridgway's of the past.

"We don't have time to play around, Nui." Vergil said in his typical stoic tone. He had reluctantly agreed to this request from Ragyo, thinking that it would benefit him in the long-run. "We came here to do one thing, and that was to snuff out the insect who had been running around conducting experiments and making a _nui_ sance of himself." The disdain for humankind could almost be physically felt in his words. Dr. Matoi, not one to sit idly by, prepared himself for battle.

"So that old witch has finally tracked me down, eh? I suppose it was only a matter of time." Standing up from where he sat, he took on a serious expression. Stroking his beard and throwing his cane off to the side, he readied his fighting stance. Nui took out measuring tape from parts unknown and smiled gleefully. Vergil's katana, Yamato, remained in its sheath, waiting patiently for the correct time to strike and bite; a viper of folded steel and simmering anger. This was not a fight that required a numbers advantage, but Matoi couldn't have known that. Curious as to why the white-haired youth didn't pull out his weapon, the old man went through a few fleeting scenarios in his head until, finally, he just decided to ask up front.

"Something wrong there, lad? You couldn't possibly be afraid of an old man like me." Vergil, deciding that those were going to be his dying words anyway, dignified him with a response.

"I do not have time to waste on bacteria such as yourself. I am here only to collect what I deem useful."

Nui had thought Vergil a boring stick-in-the-mud ever since they had been paired up by Ragyo, but he did his work and was actually kinda good-looking, so she let it slide. She lashed out with the sharp measuring tape that she had pulled out, and scratched the Dr. on the arm, cutting clean through his lab coat. She began whipping it in a frenzied motion, only for Mr. Matoi to catch it and somehow wrap it around his wrist, causing her to lose her balance. He jumped and rebounded off of the wall, kicking her in her gut and causing her to cough violently. Not truly affected by the blow, she began whipping the tape around again, with the Dr. dodging each blow cleanly. Landing a few feet away from his assassin, he stroked his beard while his slightly cut arm bled red into the fabric of his clothes. Miraculously, the damaged lab coat began to stitch itself together. Nui was impressed, but Vergil was not moved.

"Ooh, look at that. A shape memory lab coat, you must've woven some Life Fibers into it!" Her unchanging, giddy nature worried the doctor. "Yay for me, I get to play for real now!" She exclaimed, whipping out the tape and pummeling him with it. His previous success at dodging could apparently be attributed to her holding back. After a few seconds, he was sent flying through the thick walls of his lab, kicking up a large amount of dust in the process. Nui advanced through the fog-like dust, whipping the tape around at ever-increasing speeds and mocking her opponent.

"Awwww, come on, don't hold back on me. It's not fun if you don't go all out when you play with someone!" the pink-haired mental patient exclaimed happily. Vergil was aloof towards the whole situation, but noticed the man's silhouette form in the dust clouds. He could've warned Nui, but knowing what she was, he knew she didn't really need him to anyhow. Stopping at the site of impact, Nui examined the area for her victim. Appearing behind the clouds, Dr. Matoi sliced the dust away and revealed himself. The slice broke the heart-shaped container of the measuring tape, and left an x-shaped wound on a mildly surprised Nui's face.

"You're looking at my life's work here, girl. A pair of scissors that can sever Life Fibers, I call them Rending Scissors!"

Nui thought the name sucked, but decided not to tell the doctor because it was so obvious. Vergil was not moved. After introducing his weapon, Matoi began swinging wildly at Nui with the scissors, but to no avail as she easily dodged all of his slashes and strikes. "Gee doc, you're pretty good with those whatchamacallits!" she said in-between fits of dodging. "Running with scissors is a big no-no though!" She kicked him through another of the lab's walls.

"Seems like it'd take a lot of strength to wield these. You're out of shape, doc!" she said in her perma-playful tone. The doctor was not a man to be outdone in wisecracks.

"Are you kidding? Scientists get their second wind at 60!" Nui had already disarmed him and stabbed him in his right shoulder blade. The doctor was physically beaten, staring into Nui's eyes with a glimmer of defiance. His tone only exasperated the situation, which was kinda her goal in the first place.

Nui broke apart the Rending Blades and drove one deep into the doctor's gut, her taunts dug as deep as the weapon. With a face of pure joy, she made several rhetorical remarks. "I wonder how it feels to be destroyed by your life's work. Does it feel goooood, doc, huh?" She drove the blade deeper into his abdomen and twisted it slightly. Seeing pain erupt on the man's face caused her to giggle and ask petulantly. "Come on, telllll meeeeeee. Does it feel good?" Vergil had taken to examining the various files around the main part of the lab, uninterested in the one-sided battle.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dr Matoi spoke in a defeated tone that quickly grew quieter, clearly he was not amused with his loss. Just then, a young teenage voice could be heard from the outside.

"Dad?" The voice rang out in a searching tone. Innocent to the bloody scene within the house, the girl's calls grew louder as she came closer to the murder. Nui had been distracted ever-so-slightly by the stranger's calls, and Dr. Matoi took advantage of the situation and discreetly pulled one half of the blade from his gut. A stroke of the hand meant to cut the pink girl from hip to shoulder merely pierced Nui's eye. The pink-clad sadist wailed in pain as her socket bled almost comical amounts of blood. Caught off guard and pissed beyond belief, Nui took the other half of the scissors and unleashed a 4-hit combo on him, impaling him on the wall with the final blow. Vergil shook his head and fled the scene, having found what he wanted. Nui followed shortly, jumping off into the moonlit night with one half of the scissors. Ryuko came into her former home to see a horrific scene: her father's quickly cooling body and the silhouette of the murderer. Confused and scared beyond belief, her anger began to grow. The only thing she could utter was "Dad?" Her voice cracked and blurred with emotions and Ryuko rushed to the dead man's side and knelt and wept. The naive girl died that day and was reborn an avenger.

 **-** _ **Devil May Cry**_ , **Christmas Morning-**

Ryuko woke up from her nightmare. The dream was the familiar scene of red and black and moonlight. The one where she held her father's corpse in her arms and couldn't think of anything to say. She pushed the memory out her mind. She _wanted_ to deal with it, but she didn't know how. Emotions were tricky.

Looking around the room wasn't much better than her nightmare. A weak beam of sunlight crept in through the gaps between thick red curtains that obscured the second story window, motes of dust flittered in and out of vision as they crossed the space illuminated by the ray of light. It hurt to look at so early in the morning. Actually it hurt to look at _anything_ this morning. The room that Dante had offered was old and dirty. It was obvious that no one had lived in there for a while. Dirty sheets and dirty floors however were preferable to the outdoors; and Ryuko had had enough of sleeping on park benches and in train stations.

The black characters on the plain clock that hung from the wall opposite Ryuko's bed were hard to make out, but she squinted just enough to read the time. 7:35, a good a time as any to wake up she supposed. Faint shouting could be made out from elsewhere in the house.

"What do you mean you don't deliver pizza this early?!"

It was Dante, and Ryuko needed to talk to him.

The girl kicked off the threadbare grey blanket and looked around the room for clothes. She had slept in her underwear the previous night. The leather outfit she found in the downstairs closet was not comfortable at all. She found a pile of freshly laundered clothes that Dante had likely left for her to wear. Too big sweatpants and an old T-shirt. She pulled her blue and white striped socks on and pulled the cord of her new pants as tight as she could. Satisfied with her clothing for the moment, Ryuko left the room and sought Dante.

It was easy enough to find him. His argument with the pizza place seemed to be over and he bore a triumphant grin on his face.

"What's got you in a good mood this morning?" Ryuko ran a hand through her hair and realized that she probably looked terrible. She needed a comb and mirror and a good shower. Her cuts from the previous day had closed up, but were crusted in blood.

The handsome smile on Dante's face quickly turned smug. "I got the pizza guy to deliver. Apparently they don't open till noon… A man's gotta have his pizza at all times!"

What was it with this guy and pizza?

"Yeah… Look, thanks and all for the save yesterday, but could you just point me in the direction of the school? I kinda have some things to take care of." Ryuko didn't want to stay with this guy for a second longer.

Dante scoffed. "Leaving already? You're _weak_. You couldn't even beat a Hell Pride, and you shit yourself when you saw that King of Earth guy. Are you absolutely _**sure**_ that you want to go out there alone? I hear the leader of the Academy is pretty strong as well… I promise you, you're not as strong as you think. You'll _**die**_ before you finish whatever it is you want."

Dante's words were insulting, but showed just the slightest hint of concern for Ryuko's wellbeing. The Kanto Vagabond was not one to take insults sitting down, however. As if by reflex, she swung at the Demon Hunter. Her fist was caught, and, before she knew it, she was staring down the black eye of a gun barrel. Confronted by the face of death once again, she grunted her displeasure at being unable to dislodge her hand from Dante's grip. He was strong, that much was certain, his grip was easily that of a world class strongman's, though Ryuko didn't sense the slightest bit of seriousness from him.

"Let me go! That piece of shit monster just got lucky!" Ryuko didn't have a real response to Dante's comments. In truth, yesterday's defeat at the hands of the monster had hurt her pride. But that thing _was_ a monster, the people at Honnouji Academy were normal people (or so she thought) that she could fight and hopefully get some answers out of.

"Look… I can't just stay here… I have shit I need to get done! I'll die before I let a stranger like you stop me!" Her wrist hurt from Dante's grip and Ryuko continued to try and squirm out.

Dante looked a little sad at her words and his grin faltered and became more forced, as if he was an old man listening to the foolish ambitions of the young, trying to remain optimistic but failing. "There's no goal worth dying for. Life is precious, why can't you humans accept that?" As if brought back to reality by his words, Ryuko ceased her efforts to squirm away from his hard-as-steel grip. Noticing his diction, she questioned him on one particular word.

"What did you mean by _humans_?" Ryuko may have been brash and headstrong, but stupid she was not. "It's almost as if—"

The doorbell rang. "Pizza's here, gotta go!" The white haired Demon Hunter flashed away from the confused girl, using the sudden interruption to get away from her questioning.

Ryuko ran through the halls of the house, trying to find her way through the unfamiliar hallways to the entrance. "Answer my question asshole!"

The only response was a muffled laugh and the sounds of food being devoured.

Finally she reached the main staircase that led to the atrium. Dante had already paid the delivery man and was loudly chewing his greasy slice of pizza.

"Don't fucking avoid my questions like that. If you're going to keep me from leaving, you at least have to tell me something!"

Dante continued chewing, "Can'th talkth with mai mouuth full."

A vein pulsed dangerously in Ryuko's forehead. She took a deep breath and in a rare moment of diplomacy, she decided to talk things out.

"Why can't you give me a straight answer? It was a simple question."

A large swallow, "A simple question with a not-so-simple answer." His blue eyes turned hard, "Just drop it."

Ryuko's burning curiosity was not snuffed out, but she of all people knew that some secrets were meant to remain such. Dropping the subject for now, she went to check the time again. "Holy hell, it's almost 9! I have to go and enroll!" Ryuko was content with her clothing when she had first put it on, but she wasn't exactly ecstatic about going to enroll with the baggy pants and shirt that looked as if it had gone through World War III (despite being recently washed).

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Do you have anything else to wear? I can't really go to school in that stripper outfit I found yesterday, and these are a little too casual."

Annoyed at the persistent questions, Dante motioned towards a familiar room and this time entered with her. From the closet he produced a slightly wrinkled maroon blazer and khaki slacks. Along with these he threw a white button-shirt at Ryuko. They weren't very "stylish", but it was the best he could do on short-notice (annoyed as he was, anyway).

"Might be a bit masculine for you. But if it's for a school meeting, it's better to be a bit formal." With that done, he shooed Ryuko along to a shower and left her to wash herself. "There's soap and shit there, have fun!"

 **-Honnouji Student Council Office-**

Five people sitting in one small room. Satsuki Kiryuin and her Four Devas. The first, Uzu Sanageyama, kendo master and leader of the Athletic Clubs Committee, Satsuki's "sword" so to say. Second, Houka Inumuta, head of Science Clubs and the eyes and ears of Honnouji Academy. Nothing escaped his notice. Third, Ira Gamagori, a giant both literally and figuratively, his presence caused the average citizen of Honnouji City to quake in their boots. He headed the Disciplinary Committee. Fourth and final, Nonon Jakuzure, pinked haired and bright. She led the Non-Athletic Clubs Committee and was Satsuki's trusted childhood friend.

These four were the priests that ruled the city and Satsuki was their god (ironic, considering that the city was currently overrun with ungodly creatures).

"Why are we here Satsuki-sama?" Nonon questioned, a bit of irritation present in her voice. It was early in the morning, the world still under a blue filter and Nonon had just woken up.

"Watch your tone around Lady Satsuki! Just because you're her childhood friend doesn't mean…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know your whole spiel already Toad. Cut it out— you're annoying." The young band conductor's wit began to wake up and she prepared herself for some good-natured verbal sparring.

"Enough. We are not here to quarrel amongst ourselves." Satsuki spoke up, calming down the half of her elite that were beginning to argue. Now was not the time, especially with all the recent events that were transpiring. These events could throw a wrench in her plans in the very near future, so it was of the utmost importance to nip them in the bud while they were still manageable.

"We're here because we have a problem to solve." Satsuki was straight to the point and businesslike. Although the five teenagers were all friends to at least some degree; Satsuki had always managed to keep that icy professionalism and distance from even her most devoted subjects. "As it stands, our plans for assassinating Ragyo during the Cultural Festival are not tenable as long as Nui Harime is alive. We need something, or someone to, at the very least, keep her busy."

The Elite Four were all outspoken individuals usually, but none more so than Sanageyama. Thinking back to the person Satsuki had recently made the vice-president, he offered up his opinion. "What about that new vice-prez guy, Vergil was it?" His words caught everyone's attention, Satsuki's especially, so he continued on with his comments. "He seems plenty strong enough, and even wields a weapon similar to mine. Satsuki-sama obviously at least _trusts_ him if she made him vice-president." There was a slight tone of jealousy to his voice that no one missed.

"Can _we_ trust him though?" Asked Gamagori, "Inumuta, what information do you have on Vergil? Unlike the rest of us, Vergil has no reason to stay loyal to Satsuki-sama. We don't even know what the man's goals are!."

The blue haired teenager didn't have much. "Data on him has been extremely scarce. I've uncovered that his last name is _Sparda_. Supposedly he has a twin brother somewhere in the world, although I've yet to hear anything about _him_. He's a mystery. He has no bank accounts, no property, nothing and no one. Not even a house! He lives in a damn hotel room and pays cash! I've never met anyone quite like it…" Inumuta was usually the quietest of the Elite Four, but it was understandable that he would be frustrated. Data was his life and he had yet to meet anyone with no digital trace whatsoever.

"Friends close, enemies closer" Satsuki told her four closest. "The only trust I place in Vergil is the trust that he has earned. Thus far, he has performed admirably in any and all tasks I have asked of him. Already the demonic attacks in the city have gone down twofold!" She paused for a moment and made eye contact with the four who were listening in on her every word. In the brief flicker-moments where eye met eye, each remembered their humble beginnings and initiations into Satsuki's inner circle. There was no doubt that their loyalty was absolute. "However, I do agree that without further information; I cannot invite him into our plans. Ragyo has _something_ that he wants. At the same time, he is the best way to remove Nui from our plans. Do any of you have a suggestion to make? We must have his strength if the Cultural Festival Operation is to go smoothly."

Inumuta, after being quiet for a duration after his outburst, pondered over wall the variables in play, then it came to him. Vergil's brother was truly a wildcard. There was no reason to believe that his power was of any lesser value than Vergil's, and he didn't have as many strings attached when it came to getting him to join the cause. If they could just track him down, maybe things would take a turn for the better. Speaking up for the second time in the discussion, he alerted Satsuki to his thoughts.

"My lady, if you'll allow me the floor, I have a suggestion." Satsuki granted him permission to speak, deciding to listen his council. "That twin brother of Vergil's I mentioned earlier, maybe _he_ would fit the bill." The entire atmosphere of the room changed, with everyone listening in actively to the blue-haired teen's words. "The few records we have show that he's some type of paranormal investigator. This city right now is a hotspot, if there's any place he'd be, it's here. All we have to do is find him and ask _"nicely"_ that he cooperate."

Satsuki paused to think and the all attention was on her. Idly she played with her hair before responding, "The problem lies in how we will convince him. If his power is comparable at all to his brother's, it will not be an easy task to simply force him to cooperate. Consider Vergil; if we were to try and coerce him to follow our plans, he would retaliate. While I have no doubt in our combined strength, Vergil is a hard man. He will kill without hesitation. I do not plan to risk our lives so easily."

"We don't even know what Vergil's brother will be like. Guessing and speculating is pointless! Until we know just _who_ this mysterious brother is; we shouldn't act. There's very little information right now." Nonon finished with a pout. Was she the only one here who actually enjoyed having Vergil as an ally? Why would they be so quick to put aside such a… visually gifted gentleman?

"Can it Nonon, we all know you're crushing on Vergil. Of course _you_ want to keep him on our side!" Sanageyama spat out, clearly jealous of the runt's shallow-as-a-pool crush on the new guy.

The pink-haired girl seemed prepared to fire back a retort but a glare from Satsuki silenced the conversation.

"That's enough fighting! Be civil, we're all on the same side for now. We will make no action until Vergil's brother shows himself. After we gain more information we will decide on our course of action. Meeting is adjourned."

The members of the Elite Four bowed to show their respect and left the glowing green and black meeting room.

 **-Downtown Fortuna-**

"Vergil! This place is boring! You won't even let me have any fun!" A childish blonde with elaborate ringlets in her hair complained loudly.

"Cease your babbling, we are here on business. According to our records, Dante was last seen at this address." The building they had arrived at seemed to be correct. A dump, just like Dante had always prefered.

"Come onnnnnnnn, just let me do _something_ fun!" The sadistic child bounced around comically. Nui was not one to sit still, especially in a foreign place where lots of _fun_ could be had.

Vergil sighed and ran a hand through his head. "Isn't it enough that I took you to that restaurant earlier? You promised to stop bothering me afterwards." The usually reserved half-demon took on a noticeably milder tone.

"I didn't mean _that_ type of fun. I want your _sword_ silly!" she said with a wink out of her only visible (working) eye. Vergil, catching onto her flirtatious tone and the terrible attempt at a pun, unsheathed Yamato. It caught the light of the dying sun and gleamed like coals in a fire. The wind picked up, as if in anticipation for the fight of two legendary monsters. Nui, using her toonforce powers, pulled her half of the full scissor blade out of thin air with a smile more happy than vicious. With the drop of a wandering leaf, the two had vanished and loud clangs of metal could be heard faintly.

"You are a _moron_. There's no reason whatsoever to be fighting, especially at a time like this; Ragyo will be expecting us!"

The two easily traded blows and yet still managed to keep up a conversation, as if the two were not handling deadly blades.

"Awwww, don't worry about Ragyo-sama! I'm late allll the time and she doesn't mind."

In one smooth motion Vergil ducked a horizontal slash and dipped into a low leg sweep. "Your lack of professional tact and judgement should bother me more, but the fact that I have gotten used to such behavior for you is all the more telling. You are a pest."

"Awwww, you're such a sweetie!" she said as their battle intensified in speed, crossing swords at a speed incomprehensible to the naked eye. The shockwave from their blows spread out, shaking buildings and causing the street to crack under pressure. "Not only do you compliment me, I always get to go all out when we play!" She shouted, seeming genuinely happy instead of eerily (though the casual bystander couldn't tell that).

Vergil stood to the side and pinched the bridge of his nose all the while parrying Nui's attacks with his free swordhand. "I cannot even begin to understand you… What I say aren't compliments! I mean every single word of what I say."

After some odd dialog, and a _very_ destructive battle that left an entire city block in ruin, Nui admitted defeat. "Whoever said pretty boys weren't strong! I had a blast, though it was pretty hard to hit you!" Vergil's skill and refined approach clearly put him over Nui in a straight-on fight, which was why he was so useful to Ragyo in the first place. The two resumed what they had come to this place for, and Nui was happy that she got to unwind. Vergil had been here before, so he had led her in the general direction of their assigned target. Entering the building, their reactions varied at what they saw. Nui was ecstatic, yet Vergil was visibly disappointed.

The inside was a ruin. Rats and insects had taken up residence once the previous tenant had left. Holes in the roofing showed bare rafters where animals had built their nests and exposed the inside of the condominium to the elements. Nui took one look at the incidental oculus and the crawling, skittering insects and smelled the rotting of old wooden furniture and infrastructure and hugged Vergil's arm tightly.

"Kyaaa, I'm so scared!" Trying to act cute was the plan, anyway. Vergil saw through the ruse immediately.

"You are full of more _manure_ than my brother, Nui. These animals are more scared of you than you are of them."

Nui pouted cutely. "Waaah, Vergil you're so mean! Can't you see I'm a frightened little girl? Take responsibility!"

"The only responsibility I have is the one entrusted to me by Ragyo, now release my arm."

"You're a party pooper, ya know that?" Nui retorted. Affections rejected, she went around and examined the worn-down building. There wasn't a trace of human life at all, much less someone they were supposed to be tracking down. Target obviously not there, Nui suggested some "renovation".

"Hey, why don't we tear this old thing down, huh Verg?" she said with a (creepy) adorable tone. Vergil, tired of the wreckage as well, simply raised his hand and nodded in a signal of approval. With that, Nui took out her blade and began slashing away.

"I swear, that girl is going to get us in a _lot_ of trouble one day."

 **-Honnouji Academy Starting Term Assembly-**

Ryuko and Dante were around a mile from Honnouji Academy when they began to hear upbeat band music and thousands of cheers extolling the virtues and glories of Satsuki Kiryuin. The perfect situation to cause a bit of mischief, something the two troublemakers were adept at.

"Now talk about an welcoming party! I never thought I'd see the day, thousands of people cheering my name…" Dante spread his arms like an eagle and spun around in mock-happiness.

"... You do know they aren't cheering for you right? I mean, you're not exactly _'the kind and beautiful Satsuki-sama'_ are you?" Ryuko asked rhetorically.

Dante just scoffed and flipped his hair. "They'll turn around. They always do." He sounded confident and self-sure. "Kind and beautiful" were all he thought could leave people's mouths when they'd see him, unless they happened to have no taste, like Ryuko.

They reached the vast courtyard of the Academy and quickly integrated themselves into the crowd of thousands of students. They stood out like a sore thumb because of their flamboyant dress, but the sheer quantity of faceless people made it easy to hide.

"Hi, I'm Mako! What's your name?" Said a bubbly and vivacious voice. The girl in question was dressed in the plain white and blue sailor's uniform of Honnouji academy and had a cute bob haircut that left her looking like a piece of oni-giri. She had somehow squeezed herself in between Ryuko and Dante and locked her arms with the two teens.

"Already attracting weirdos, I see" Dante poked fun at Ryuko's karma.

"Don't lay this on me, she just came out of nowhere!" Ryuko said back.

Mako, the unusually upbeat teen, began questioning the pair in a nonsensical fashion.

"Soooooooo, who are you guys? Are you dating? Have you had the honeymoon yet? Any talks of marriage? … OH WAIT, you need to kiss before that! Go on, do it, you two make a beautiful couple!"

Dante was sure that the girl had escaped from an insane asylum fairly recently, so he decided to play along.

"Yeah, in fact, I just proposed last week! We're a bit tight on cash though, so I couldn't really get a ring—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ryuko slammed a fist into Dante head, annoyed at his antics. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" She was breathing heavily and her face had turned red in embarrassment.

The whole crowd turned to face the three of them. The band stopped playing and the whole ceremony came to a halt. Someone was actually _not_ worshipping the great Satsuki-sama and licking the ground she walked on. _How dare they?_

"Oh no…" Mako's voice turned slightly fearful as a shadow covered the newly formed trio. "It's Gamagori-sama!"

 **AN: And so Mako joins our heroes. Life at Honnouji will never be the same. - MightyMiget**

 **AN2: This guy's the real deal! Be sure to thank MightyMiget for all the work he puts in if you make a comment, I upload but he works his ass off! -AngelicIncubus**


	3. Crashing The Party

**Chapter 3: Crashing The Party**

 **-** _ **Devil May Cry,**_ **Before the enrollment Ceremony-**

Pink feet, pruny with moisture stepped into a steaming bathroom. The floor tiles were cracked and the grouting was worn and crusted with filth the color of dark rust. The only clean thing in the room was the girl stepping out of the shower stall. Carefully she stepped around the areas of broken floor and porcelain so as not to cut herself on the jagged corners of debris. The mirror was just as cracked as the floor, Ryuko wadded her hands in the fluffy towel Dante had provided and wiped the condensed moisture from the glass. She looked at herself closely as the glass started to fog up again. Same black hair, same red highlight, same blue eyes. She looked the same but felt different. As if the monstrous reaper beast had stolen something precious. She wondered how Dante had been able to so easily defeat the monster when she hadn't even been able to scratch the damn thing (it didn't help her brooding attitude that Dante was just as intolerable as the monster had been).

"He called us _'humans'._ Why do I get the feeling that that meant something?" She questioned herself. Dante obviously wasn't a normal human being at all. After all he had beaten two monsters quite easily. But it was the way he structured his words that made Ryuko suspicious, it made it sound like he was something completely different altogether instead of being a gifted human. It bothered the raven-haired teen, but she decided that whatever Dante was, it wasn't worth missing out on enrolling at Honnouji. She had her own problems to deal with, and musing over someone else's history wasn't going to get her closer to solving them.

She clothed herself in the crisp khakis and white dress shirt that Dante had loaned her. It felt strange to be dressed so formally when she was so used to her baggy jacket and ill-fitting blouse. Ryuko stared at her reflection in the mirror and cracked her knuckles in front of it as a show of determination, who it was meant to impress Ryuko didn't really know. Turning on her heel, she faced the ancient bathroom door and took a deep breath before exiting the still steaming room. On a stool directly outside of the bathroom were her familiar guitar case and the folded-up red blazer that Dante had given her earlier, freshly ironed.

She walked through the still unfamiliar halls of the shop and came upon Dante in a familiar position; feet up on his desk and chair leaning too far back. The usual porn mag was present over his face, and Ryuko briefly noted that his snores should have been audible halfway across town. Deciding not to wake him up (she didn't exactly like dealing with his flippant, devil-may-care attitude), she turned and headed towards the door. Upon grasping the handle, a crack of thunder was heard and the wood directly next to the door handle exploded in a cloud of dust and splinters, startling Ryuko. She quickly whipped around and laid eyes on Dante. He was still in the same lazy position, but held a smoking gun in his left hand.

"What the fuck was that for!?" she screamed out, willing to bet her life that he wasn't _really_ sleeping. "You could've went straight through my hand!" Her rage-filled shouting turned into impatient growling, waiting for a response. Dante finally decided to answer, taking the magazine off of his face and stretching as if he'd just had a decent nap.

"But I didn't." There was no way to hide the sarcastic, shit-eating tone, so he just let his words come out as intended. "I'm not letting you out till you understand, you're _too weak_ to survive out there."

Ryuko, pride wounded once again, did nothing but scoff. She knew she couldn't force him to let her go, as long as he had a gun, but laying down and letting him have his way without a fight was another thing entirely. Trying to regain her composure, she spoke in a normal, non-imposing tone.

"Look… Dante. I appreciate that you saved me, and that you're trying to look out for me, but I really gottago enroll. I've got something I need to do."

Dante stood up from his chair, and let out a sigh. "Kid, I understand, I _really_ do, but you're not using your head here."

Ryuko, thinking that Dante was calling her stupid, lashed out at him. "What do you mean _'not using my head'_? I'm not some kid you gotta look after, jackass!"

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose and moved his head in seeming disapproval. Teens were just as bad as demons when it came to stubbornness. "Don't you understand? You're _marked_ now."

Ryuko stared for quite a bit. "What do you mean _'marked'_? Do I have some sort of supernatural hit put out for me?" She honestly thought that sounded a bit badass, being wanted in the supernatural world and junk. But then again, if she had to face monsters like that reaper every time she set foot outside, that'd _definitely_ sour the deal.

"Bingo. For the most part, demons leave humans alone. Most of the time demons won't go after anyone except for the shitheads who try and summon them, or make deals with them, or do some especially bad shit. You however…" Dante paused and jumped to his feet. He rubbed the roughness of his chin in thought. "You're special. I don't think you're the type to try and summon demons so that you can get revenge or power or anything; you're probably too dumb to know how anyways… there's gotta be something about you that's calling these demons to you."

Ryuko was intrigued, but also ticked off that he called her stupid again. "So Mr. Demon Expert, why do _you_ think they're interested in me? I know that I'm hot shit but…" Her attitude mirrored Dante's momentarily.

He was honestly a little impressed, so he let out a light chuckle. "You're not _that_ hot. Not on the level which demons would be interested in you anyways… It's something _extra_ about you. I don't really know."

Ryuko blushed. "W-well, whatever. Now we gotta figure out what we're going to do about me getting to Honnouji." She finished pointedly, as if to communicate her desires on a more animal level so that Dante could understand. She tried to disregard the fact that it sounded like he was coming onto her just now when he spoke.

Dante was delighted that she _finally_ seemed to understand that she couldn't go out there alone, without some type of aid. He may have been a douche in general, but he wasn't about to let someone up and die on his watch, _especially_ after he gave that badass speech on treasuring life!

The boy brushed his silver hair to one side and grabbed a dirty, stained shirt from the floor. "Looks like I'm coming with you."

 **-** _ **Honnouji Academy,**_ **Enrollment Ceremony- Present**

"What the fuck is a Gamagoori?" said Ryuko.

"Beats me, it sounds like the name of a cheesy Dark Souls boss." Dante answered glibly.

The shadow hanging over the trio didn't move an inch.

Dante tsked in annoyance as he noticed that literally everyone was staring at them. "I'm flattered that you guys think I'm so sexy, but didn't your parents ever teach you that staring is rude?" He half shrugged and took a step back before bumping into something tall. "And you, get the fuck out of my sunli—" Dante turned to confront whoever was behind him and had to appreciate the fact that the boy was several feet taller than him. "You're a big guy… no homo of course."

"How dare you." The boy dubbed Gamagoori by Mako whispered in shock. "How dare you interrupt this sacred ceremony. HOW DARE YOU!"

Mako began cowering, shedding her previously energetic shell for a wimpy, rapidly shrinking version of herself. "We're sorry, don't hurt us please…"

Ryuko had brandished her sword already and was looking warily around for any threats. "Calm down! We don't need your crying right now!"

Dante felt no need to bring out his weapons, at least not yet. "Whoa there missy, you don't want to get into a fight before you even start your first day now, do ya?" Dante didn't consider anyone there, even the freakishly tall Gamagoori, a threat worthy of pulling out his sword or guns. After all, they weren't demons.

Gamagoori looked upon the two intruders and their crying companion and instantly drew conclusions. "Mankanshoku! Do you mean to tell me that you brought these hooligans into our hallowed monument to Satsuki-sama's greatness? This will mean _severe_ punishment!"

"Hey dude, like, chill out." Dante rolled his neck and shoulders, moving his jacket just far enough to reveal the pistols hanging at his side. "I'll turn you into paint and pasta sauce if you try anything."

Ryuko thought that last part was pretty lame. "What he said, but cooler!" She shouted out, thinking that was any better of a statement.

Gamagoori was _enraged_ that these three (well two plus Mako) would dare defy the glory of Satsuki-sama at such a grand juncture. Veins showing up in his forehead due to the endless well of frustration he was feeling, he thought about punishing the trio right then and there. Just then, a blinding light shown from atop Honnouji Academy's tower. Gamagoori instantly recognized the presence.

"ATTEN-HUT! I PRESENT TO YOU, OUR GLORIOUS LEADER, LADY SATSUKI KIRYUIN! HAIL!"

The thousands of faceless students turned to the shining figure standing at the head of the tower. All at once they took a uniform step forward and raised their right hands in crisp Roman salutes. "ALL HAIL!" Ten thousand people sounded off in unison. The sound was thunder.

"What the fuck is this place?" Whispered Dante. "It's like one of those Nazi rallies except the leader is pretty cute…"

Ryuko hissed at her silver haired companion. "Shut it you perv! This is hardly the time to be checking a girl out— And how can you see her from here?" Ryuko was by no means blind or anything like that, but damnit if that light wasn't bright. Where the hell is it coming from anyway?

"Gamagoori! Why have you allowed these intruders to enter our sacred halls!"

" _I'd like to enter her sacred halls if you know what I mean—"_ Dante said quietly.

"Shut up!" Ryuko elbowed Dante in the ribs.

"I guarantee that you would've put up a better fight with that Hell Pride if you hit it with all the strength you just hit me with." Dante said meekly. Ryuko packed quite a punch if she caught someone off guard.

"I will dispose of them at once, m'lady!" Gamagoori personified "whipped" in more ways than one. Moving to capture and throw out the rebels, Satsuki suddenly revoked her question.

"Wait! Gamagoori, rescind that order. You two, come and see me after the ceremony is over. We will have a proper discussion in my office." Diplomacy was a strong suit of Satsuki's.

Ryuko however, was less inclined to wait. "Fuck that! I need answers right now, and since you seem like you're the head bitch around here, get down here now so we can talk!"

Dante laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're a fucking idiot girl."

 **-** _ **Honnouji Academy,**_ **Tower-**

Was that Vergil's elusive twin brother?

Satsuki honestly didn't know, but the resemblance was strong. The same characteristically silver hair, ownership of an obviously high quality sword, proclivity for long coats; all classic Vergil. That brash girl was also of interest, but she seemed to be the weaker of the two. She'd have to send one of her best to test the man, but Fukuroda could probably handle the girl.

"Why do you decline my offer to speak in a more formal setting? Are you so quick to fight against a whole school of my soldiers?" Asked Satsuki.

Ryuko was as defiant as the moment she had made her declaration. "I don't give a damn who I have to fight if I can get some answers, bitch! I've been searching for my father's killer for months now, every clue I've found leads to this shithole!"

Dante had no arguments. This place was indeed, a shithole. Demon infested, the government was a dictatorship, and worst of all, the pizza place didn't open until noon on most days! But even he could see that what Ryuko was doing was asking for trouble. He didn't want to kick anybodies ass in this sea of humans, be they brainwashed or not.

"Satsuki-sama! Please let me punish these insolent trespassers!" Shouted Gamagoori. "I must atone for allowing them in the first place!"

Satsuki wasn't overly concerned about Gamagoori's request. She knew he had absolute loyalty to her, and she didn't doubt his combat prowess. This would-be brother of Vergil, however, was not a particularly good match-up for him. She would summon the only other sword wielder besides herself in her inner circle to test this man.

"Sanageyama, appear!" Her command was harsh and piercing, the courtyard went silent. Seconds after she gave the order, the Elite Four swordsman flashed onto the the flat platform of the tower, kneeling before Satsuki.

"You called, my lady?" he said, retaining his position that suggested loyalty and servitude.

"Sanageyama. I promised that I would provide opportunities for you to be able to use your full strength when you came to my side. You will fight the boy in red, I suspect that he is _Vergil's_ brother; be cautious. Get Fukuroda to fight the girl next to him." Nodding in response, the green-haired elite leapt down to the site of the action.

Soroi pulled up a chair for Satsuki to sit on while watching the fight about to ensue and brought her a cup of tea.

"Fukuroda!" The green Deva called out. From the section of the crowd populated by Two-Stars, a short boy leaped into action. He his chest was bare and body was only covered by a coat that rode long on the midget.

"Boxing club president, Takaharu Fukuroda reporting for duty!"

The short club president stood next to Sanageyama, awaiting his orders.

"You take the girl, I'll take the guy. Don't lose, or Satsuki-sama will have both our heads."

 **-** _ **Honnouji Academy,**_ **Enrollment Ceremony,** _ **Dante vs. Sanageyama-**_

"You there! What's your name?" Sanageyama pointed his shinai at the silver haired boy.

"I only tell that to cute girls and people who aren't _trash._ What're you going to do with a wooden sword?" Dante asked haughtily while picking at his nails.

Sanageyama swung his kendo sword experimentally. "You're going to be eating those words soon. I'll have you know that I'm the most talented swordsman at this Academy after Satsuki-sama."

Dante's carefree expression didn't change, but he began to reach for the greatsword on his back. "Standards here must suck then. The way I see it, the hardbody standing up there on that tower is too much of a coward to come here _vis a vis_ and she has to send her trash bodyguard down here, just for little old me. Don't be comparing yourself to that coward up there, boyo."

This single slew of words shocked _everyone_ in attendance, even Ryuko. Trash talk was an ancient art she knew all about, but she didn't expect Dante to hop in on her vocal dissing. Dante motioned to her, and began whispering his reasons for doing so.

"Pssst, hey, pssst!" Ryuko turned towards him, out of annoyance or curiosity no one knew. "She doesn't seem like the type to be easily moved by insults. I figured if we took out her lackeys, she'd have no choice but to confront us herself to save face. I've got a date with this green-haired douche, you go and take the midget with boxing gloves. Whatever you do, **DON'T** get fucked up, got it?"

Ryuko didn't like that he was giving her orders, but she understood the plan clearly enough. "Alright, fineeeee. Just don't complain about me getting you into anything when we're done, got it pretty boy?"

Dante flashed a smile of assurance (much to her chagrin) and turned back to face his appointed nemesis. Drawing his sword, he mused over how much he should hold back, and what catchphrase he should utter before the fight started.

"Time for a little rebellion."

There was a sound like a sigh and Dante turned into a blur of red and iron, shooting toward Sanageyama like a hawk. The half-devil came to a neat stop directly in front of the kendo master, swinging Rebellion overhead with both hands in a terrifyingly blurry arc of steel.

Sanageyama instantly knew that he would not be able to block the blow. The sword was at least twice the size of his own wooden kendo shinai, and forged of an obviously high quality metal. He estimated it to weigh over 60 pounds. If Sanageyama tried to block that, his arms would break like wooden boards.

So he did the next best thing. The green haired Athletics director took a huge step backwards while leaning on his retracted leg. From his low angle he took a shot at Dante. The wooden shinai swung parallel to Dante's gigantic greatsword, poised to break the half-devil's fingers. Against all logic, the demon hunter let go of his greatsword and grabbed the shinai mid-swing.

Dante embedded Rebellion into the ground and planted his remaining hand on the pommel. Grip still tight on Uzu's bamboo sword, he vaulted over his own sword and used the resulting momentum to pull Rebellion back out of the ground and begin a heavy swing at the green haired boy opposite of Dante. Sanageyama had a choice now, either lose his sword or head.

It was an easy choice. Sanageyama released his sword and dove to the side, narrowly dodging Dante's sword strike.

The demon hunter tossed the wooden sword back to Sanageyama, shaking his head all the while.

"Bad choice of a weapon fam. It's too light first of all, and wood is weaker than metal last time I heard." Dante shouldered Rebellion, ready to fight again.

This obviously didn't sit well with Uzu, but he couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of fighting someone strong. He didn't hold back a lot in that exchange, so this supposed twin of Vergil's was definitely a worthy adversary.

"All right tough guy, round two won't be as easy as the first." Sanageyama said after catching his wooden sword. He was definitely at a disadvantage here. But using his three star Goku Uniform against some noob on the first day of school would reflect badly on the Devas. More importantly, it would reflect badly on Satsuki, and he couldn't have that.

The two swordsmen circled around each other. Dante's smirk never let up, and Sanageyama's concentration stayed steady.

"You sure you want to fight this out? I promise that it won't end well for you." Dante tapped his foot on the ground in a steady rhythm. He knew that the kendo kid wouldn't step down, lest he look like a bitch in front of his _hot_ dominatrix boss, but this was a pointless fight and Dante didn't really want to hurt a human. "I don't want to have to give that pretty girl a corpse…"

A crowd had gathered, cheering on the elite and his boxing club subordinate (Ryuko's fight was apparently much less exhilarating to watch, though). If there was anything special about the ocean of generic faces and nameless individuals, it was that they _were_ loyal to a fault. Pigs in human clothing, indeed.

Dante made a big wave toward the tower where Satsuki was looking on impassively. "Hey girl! After this joke of a fight, wanna get together? I know Ryuko refused, but I think us two could work out; you know?"

Satsuki made no response. If anything, her gaze grew ever colder, as if to convey that Dante's attempts at flirting were childish and futile. Dante thought it was actually quite refreshing that a girl was playing hard to get with him. The hottest babes _always_ gave the coldest stares.

"He's definitely as annoying as that blue coat pretty-boy, that's for sure." Sanageyama stated under his breath. "I'd love nothing more than to put this clown in his place, especially with the way he's talking to Lady Satsuki, but my job is just to scout his skills time around." Readying his stance, he observed Dante's posture. The Demon Hunter leaned on his sword, looking as if he was bored. Uzu couldn't read him nor his attacks, and that struck him as odd. But this was no time to doubt his own ability.

"You finally giving up over there?" Dante spoke out, interrupting Uzu's train of thought. "Maybe if I don't hurt you too bad, you can introduce me to Miss Frosty up there?"

"Not on your life, Mr. Albino! Satsuki-sama would never even look at trash like you!" Shifting his feet, he charged at Dante, brandishing his sword at him. Yelling out his signature three strike combination attack, he swung at the paranormal detective.

"MEN!" The first slash missed wide to the right as Dante sidestepped. "DOU!" The second was a horizontal slash, ducked entirely. "KOTE!" The third was no exception, as Dante did the matrix to avoid a thrusting attack.

"I could see why you have such an angry expression, _Lady Kiryuin,_ if this guy thrusts like he just tried to do with me… wait, that didn't come out right." Dante continued his flirtatious advances, albeit failing more than Mako in classes that required any type of attention span. Speaking of Mako, she was still cowering over in the ring (wtf?) that Ryuko and Fukuroda were fighting in.

"As you can see, my sword is longer too, oh great and powerful mistress!" Dante laid it on thick.

Satsuki was sure this man was a complete and utter fool devoid of any sense of decency, but his chronic tomfoolery _was_ indicative of one thing, arrogance. Which implied power. He didn't seem to be asserting himself much at all. Sanageyama hadn't used his full power either, but there weren't any people outside of the Devas and herself at Honnouji that could actually make him resort to using his Goku Uniform anyway. This Dante should be _monitored,_ there was no doubt about that.

Sanageyama gave an angry yell from being humiliated and rushed Dante head on.

The two swordsmen clashed angrily. Sanageyama wasn't holding back anymore. Screw what Satsuki had said earlier; this asshole's disrespect would not be tolerated.

Still, the fight was awfully one sided. Sanageyama could not parry or block any of Dante's swings because of the sheer force behind them, the green haired swordsman had to make do with dodging every single attack Dante launched at him. Winning wasn't as much of a concern as saving face at this point.

"Where's that confidence you were showing earlier? You said you were the one of the best fighters in this shithole of a school." Dante made it a point to start wielding his enormous great sword one handed, using the other to cover a yawn. He noticed in the corner of his eye that the short boy fighting Ryuko had just delivered a brutal flurry of punches. This fight had to end, and soon. If not, Ryuko was in for even greater pain than she was currently experiencing.

"That's enough, Sanageyama, Fukuroda!" Satsuki's voice rang out from her position on high. Dante had more than proved his power, so this test had no reason to continue. "Return to your posts at once." Her authoritative tone was easily heard across the entire venue. Sanageyama grunted his displeasure and withdrew his weapon, taking himself out of the battle.

"You're damn lucky, asshole. I would've beaten you to a pulp had we gone any longer" Uzu stated brashly to the silver haired Demon Hunter. Both he and Fukuroda returned to their respective sections as per Satsuki's orders, but with completely different results. Fukuroda looked positively ecstatic, face glowing with pride and victory.

Dante looked around. The students of Honnouji Academy were still staring at him, but unlike before, they seemed ready to attack at a moments notice from their leader. He walked over to Ryuko, who was trying to push off the ground despite her injuries.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to get fucked up? Now look at you." Ryuko had several bruises and a cut underneath her right eye. Dante leaned down and brushed the dripping blood away from Ryuko's cheek. Picking her up by the collar of her jacket he said, "This is what I've been saying about you being too weak."

Ryuko's voice was cracking. "Shut up… You don't know shit about me, about how much this meant to me!" She shed the red blazer and broke out into a tottering run towards the Academy gates.

Dante was left standing rather stupidly with the ruined jacket hanging limply in his hand. He may have been a total tool half the time, but he was emotionally mature enough to know when a girl wanted to be left alone, or at least not be followed by a guy. Emphasis on "guy."

Walking up to Mako, who was no longer cowering but was in a frozen state, he had a specific request. He wasn't sure if she was "stable" enough to follow it all the way through, but he had to try something.

"Hey, nutcase." He waved his hand in front of her face to garner her attention. "You there?"

Mako blinked rapidly for a moment before something clicked in her mind. "Oh yeah! That was an awesome fight! You looked so cool fighting Sanageyama-sama, I wish I could fight that well, then I wouldn't be a No-Star and I could get paid a lot more and maybe—"

Dante snapped his fingers to interrupt the girl's ramblings. "I have a deal I want to make with you. I'll keep these goons from following you, as long as you follow Ryuko. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, dig?"

Mako clasped her hands together and sighed, "It's so romantic how you're concerned about your girlfriend. Of course I'll do it! You can count on me!" The ditzy girl ran off.

Shaking his head, Dante complained to no one in particular. "God, humans are so fucking weird!"

From the top of the tower came a shuttling noise as a long stairwell extended to the ground. The loud clicks of high heels on stone reverberated throughout the arena, Satsuki Kiryuin descended to the level of her subjects.

Dante decided that there wasn't enough attention on him at the moment, these moments of prelude to dramatic conversations required dramatic action. He reached to his belt and un-holstered Ebony and fired into the air several times. Instantly every eye was on him. The clicking of heels stopped.

Several seconds of bitter silence followed in the echo of the roar of the firearm.

"So… How about that date?"

 **-** _ **Matoi Family Manor,**_ **Outskirts - Several hours later**

Mako had done as Dante had told her. She was scatterbrained, but she would do anything for the sake of love (don't ask). Ryuko was too worn to move very fast, and Mako, being the energetic speed-demon she was, didn't find it difficult to keep up with her. She didn't know where she was going, but gosh darnit her boyfriend asked her to look after her, and that's what she'd do (at least in her own little world, that's what he had asked).

Ryuko had taken just over two hours to get to her former home. When she arrived, she dug her scissor blade into the ground and began mumbling about something. Mako had trailed her up until this point, being almost as precise as a professional stalker (she wasn't much different at the time from one anyway). Then, she just vanished. Mako's brain could not compute.

Now she stood here, around 3 hours after everything had gone down at school (1 hour since she had arrived at the manor behind Ryuko) , and was completely stumped as to where Ryuko was.

"RYUUUUUUUKO-CHANNNNNN!" She started calling out Ryuko's name, retaining her ditzy aura. "RYUUUUUUUUKOO-CHA" just then she heard an explosion. Mako, curious, followed the trail towards the stacks of smoke billowing along the horizon.

"MAKO!?" Ryuko was genuinely surprised to see the brown haired teen. "How did you know I was here?" She didn't know why or how Mako tracked her down, but she had one huge issue on her mind.

Leaping at the covered up Ryuko, Mako explain. "Your boyfriend asked me to follow you here out of his love for you and I just COULDN'T resist Ryuko-Chan! By the way, why are you wearing that brown coat? No no no, that's NOT sexy, Ryuko Chan!"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ryuko yelled out. "And… Don't worry about why I'm dressed like this."

"If you say so" Mako responded. "Hey hey, since you're a transfer student, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No. I wasn't really planning on staying here too long I guess, just long enough to beat some answers out of that Satsuki chick. Why'd ya ask?"

"Wellll…" the eccentric girl trailed off. "I was wondering, did you want to stay over at my place? We could be best buddies, and I could introduce you to my family, and you could introduce your boyfriend and-"

"He's NOT my boyfriend! Damn it Mako!" Ryuko was irritated by Mako's persistent use of the word _boyfriend._ She had never had one of those in her life, and it was kind of embarrassing that she actually saw Dante as boyfriend material (being saved from a bloodthirsty demon does affect one's views of a person after all). Shaking her head clear of the thought, she realized that there was only one thing to do if she wanted Mako off her back.

"... And I guess I'll live with you _temporarily…"_

"YAYYYYYY! RYUKO-CHAN'S COMING OVER!"

And like that, they were off, Ryuko trailing Mako as they made their way to her humble abode. All the while, Ryuko silently pondered if she had made the right decision, or if she should've taken her chances with Satsuki's goons again instead. _'Mako's definitely a handful, but I guess she's better than getting a hook to the chin.'_ Rubbing her chin in reminiscence of the pain, Ryuko trudged on.

 _ **\- Honnouji Academy,**_ **Arena - Interrupted Enrollment Ceremony**

Despite herself Satsuki smirked. Such shameless flirting was unfamiliar since most boys found her too intimidating to approach.

"Must I deign such a question with an answer?" She asked in her haughtiest tone.

Dante scratched his nose. "You're one stone cold bitch, you know that?" He sounded amused. "Whatever then, if I'm not getting a date… I'm gonna go home."

Instantly a wall of burly students blocked Dante's path. Front and center stood the memorably huge figure of Gamagoori that Dante was already familiar with.

No one dared speak besides Satsuki. "You think to leave so easily? There will be consequences for your actions against Honnouji Academy today."

The lone by cracked his neck to the side. In the silence following Satsuki's threat, the popping of bone was deafening. The same relaxed expression had lingered on Dante's face, but his eyes had changed into something so weary and tired and sad. "You'd have to be God himself to stop me little girl." His tone, like his eyes, had become so, so tired. It was as if he had been threatened with death thousands of times in the past yet had come out unscathed each and every instance.

Gamagoori took a step forward. "There are over 10,000 students at Honnouji Academy, do you really think that you could take them all? And that is implying that you could even beat a single one of us Devas!"

"Gamagoori, that's enough." Satsuki said calmly while approaching the intruder. Her face betrayed no fear or hesitance. "He is not to be accosted."

The tall Disciplinary Committee Head looked ready to argue, but wisely shut his mouth before he could say anything rash.

"That being said! Mr. Dante, I would like a word with you in a more civil setting. Your _companion,_ Ryuko I believe you called her, was against negotiations; I hope you will be more wise." Satsuki turned on her heel and walked back to the stairway extending from the top of the tower.

Gamagoori grumbled his displeasure and stepped to the side to allow Dante to have clear passage out of the Academy. "I'll be contacting you later with the details for your meeting with Lady Satsuki. Know that you are supremely lucky that she was merciful today."

Dante brushed off the taunts and walked away, no longer smiling. He had a bad feeling about this.

 **-** _ **Honnouji Academy,**_ **Conference room-**

"... She couldn't even keep up! These Goku Uniforms are something else, I'll tell you!" Fukudora said while shadow boxing an imaginary opponent. "How was your fight Sanageyama-senpai? I bet you were just taking it easy on that guy right? He didn't even seem all that strong; one of those all bark and no bite types."

The kendo master didn't reply. Sanageyama had been calm and collected during the fight due to adrenaline and battle-lust, but he felt absolutely terrible at the moment; as if he had just come out safely from a life or death situation. No. Sanageyama could not lie and say that fighting Dante was easy. If anything the silver haired swordsman was toying with him.

"Yeah, it was a cinch. He only got away since Lady Satsuki only asked me to test him." Sanageyama boasted while leaning back in his chair. The grandstanding served a purpose. Fukuroda didn't know him as well as the other Devas, so he couldn't see through Sanageyama's posturing. It would at least preserve the Elite Four's reputation as unbeatable to the lower Starred students.

Several minutes of meaningless conversation and banter later, the doors of the meeting room opened and in walked Satsuki Kiryuin and her butler, Soroi. Instantly everyone in the room straightened and rose to attention, giving their precious leader a Roman salute.

"At ease." Satsuki was calm and collected and statuesque as always. "We have several motions to discuss today. Firstly, we must honor Fukuroda for his successes today. Stand."

The short Two-Star stood with pride. "Yes Lady Satsuki!"

"You've served Honnouji Academy well today. You are deserving of your Two-Star Goku Uniform. I, Satsuki Kiryuin, thank you for your service personally!"

The boxer fell to his knees in respect. "Thank you Lady Satsuki! For giving me the opportunity to serve you."

The School President motioned the Two-Star to rise. "Soroi, take Fukuroda and give him his reward. My Elites and I have matters to discuss.

Soroi pulled a chair for Satsuki at the head of the table and escorted Fukuroda away.

There was a moment of pause, no one knowing how to start. Satsuki however quickly brushed aside the awkwardness and got down to business. It had been several months since the last time they had all gathered in person. The air was thick, tension high, stakes even higher.

"Inumuta, do you have information on the intruders?" Satsuki kept her fingers folder in front of her face, impossible to read.

"Yes I do Lady Satsuki. Which would you like first?"

Nonon interrupted, "The guy first, he was pretty hot…"

A quick glare from Satsuki silenced the conductor. "Continue Inumuta. I expect no further interruptions."

"I'll start with the male, since Nonon is so _thirsty_ for information." He pushed his glasses higher up his nose and fiddled with his handheld computer until a screen on the far wall started displaying video footage of the fight between Dante and Sanageyama. "His name is Dante _Sparda_. Nineteen years old, height: 185 centimeters, weight: 76 kilograms, all together he seems quite ordinary. He lives in this city, owning a business called _Devil May Cry._ It's actually been registered through legal channels for several years."

Satsuki seemed interested. " _Sparda_ you said?"

"Yes Lady Satsuki."

Nonon raised her hand and blurted out, "Isn't that Vergil-kun's last name as well? That's way too uncommon of a last name for it to be simple coincidence! Dante-kun has to be the twin we're looking for!"

"SILENCE JAKUZURE! YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN GIVEN PERMISSION BY LADY SATSUKI!" Gamagoori yelled in his typical drill-sergeant tone.

"Cease your infighting." Satsuki spoke calmly, yet her subordinates straightened up instantly, almost as if intimidated by her easygoing tone. "You are correct, Nonon. Vergil and Dante share the same surname. It seems that this _Dante_ is at least associated with him somehow; they even have a resemblance in terms of looks, however…" The bushy browed ruler paused for dramatic effect.

"However, we can not say with certainty that they are brothers. The data we've collected is minimal, and only fools draw conclusions from such a small sample size." Satsuki was analytic and level-headed in the best and worst of situations.

"We still have time to make our move, so we will use that time to prepare, and perhaps seduce Dante to our cause if he proves to be worthy. I have many trials in store for those degenerates. I will admit them into the school. Until further notice, I want you four to keep an eye on their every activity. We will convene again at a later date. Dismissed."

"YES, LADY SATSUKI!" The four Devas bowed to show their loyalty, and dispersed.

Sitting in her chair and drinking a cup of Soroi's tea, Satsuki pondered all that had been set in motion. _'I've allowed Vergil to make quite a few changes around school, but he hasn't done too much damage to my plans. If Dante really is of comparable strength with his brother… I must convince him to ally with me. It's the only way to win.'_

"And I must win."

 **-** _ **Devil May Cry,**_ **8:00 PM-**

"Wonder if Ryuko is okay?" Dante sat on the bare floor of his home wondering when the doorbell rang.

"Fucking yes! Pizza's here!" Oh that delicious cheesy, meaty goodness. Unparalleled perfection. The pinnacle of humanity.

It wasn't pizza.

Hopes and dreams shattered, Dante had an ugly expression on his face. "Who the fuck are you again?" It was that one really big guy from the enrollment ceremony. _'Something to do with toads',_ Dante thought.

"My name is Ira Gamagoori, we met earlier today during the Enrollment Ceremony." The head of the Discipline Committee hated the carefree demon-hunter, but Satsuki had told him to be as diplomatic as possible… "I'm here to inform you that Lady Satsuki expects to see you tomorrow morning at 7:25 AM."

Dante reeled as if he had been struck and clutched his chest to warn of an imminent heart attack. "Hnnng! You're killing me man! I haven't been up that earlier since… I don't remember."

Gamagoori was nonplussed. "I have to insist Mr. _Sparda_ . Please try and be on time… and maybe dress nicer." He looked off put by the cheese and tomato sauce stains on Dante's cheap white shirt.

"What's in it for me anyways?" Dante leaned against his doorframe and scratched his chin. "I usually have clients pay me for my time…"

"I have been authorized to nullify your lease on this particular building. If you come and accept Lady Satsuki's offer, you'll—"

Dante interrupted the taller boy, "You had me at ' _nullify'_ and _'lease'_. I'll definitely be there. Hell, I'll even wear something nice!"

And so, a date was set.

 **AN: Don't expect daily updates or anything like that; life is hard. This chapter was really long, hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. It's Getting Crazy!

**Chapter 4:** **It's Getting Crazy**

 **-** _ **Revocs,**_ **Ragyo's office-**

A queen sat on her throne. The ceiling was low and the room dark, no lights save the wavering sun slinking in through the full length windows, far removed from the center. In front of her were two figures, kneeling in fealty: Nui Harime and Vergil Sparda. Nui's permanently cheerful expressions was present, while Vergil simply looked like he had gone through a disastrous date with a clingy girlfriend, normally immaculate hair ruffled and clothes tousled.

"What news have you about your brother?" Ragyo's voice was clear and melodious, seductive even. Her hair caught the faint light and shimmered.

Vergil stood, straightening his grey cravat. "Nui and I have visited the places where I believe him to be most likely to appear, namely cities with high occurrences of the supernatural. His habit of paying in cash only hasn't given us much to work with in terms of locating him."

"On the bright side, we got to have lots of fun!" Nui gleefully chimed in.

Ragyo looked displeased for a moment, then brightened after seeing her _true_ daughter, Nui, so happy. "Oh? What sorts of _fun_ were you two up to?" Ragyo smiled approvingly at Nui, making no attempts to hide her approval of a romance between her daughter and Vergil.

The impossible happened and Nui's grin grew ever wider. "Me and Vergil are besties! He took me on a _romantic_ dinner while we were in Paris, let me play with his _sword_ —"

Vergil, previously composed, now looked annoyed, his face soured slightly and he spoke more quickly than usual. "I assure you Lady Ragyo, none of what Harime is insinuating happened. I promise, the relationship between Nui and I is completely platonic; no, not even platonic, it is purely out of convenience and business."

"Are you trying to say that Nui, _my daughter,_ isn't good enough for you Vergil- _kun_?" Ragyo placed a special emphasis on the honorific, pleased to see that Vergil was growing steadily more flustered. "I am a mother first, and businesswoman second. If you make my daughter happy, there is no need to apologize for it, in fact I encourage it. You see, you are a… _special_ case, Vergil-kun."

Vergil, for the first time in his life, had met a challenge that seemed impossible. If he insisted that he didn't have any feelings for her, it would delay his own plans at bare minimum since he wouldn't be able to gain Ragyo's trust, and at the worst, it'd make the situation even _more_ awkward. He didn't hate Nui (at least not as much as when they initially met), but he wasn't exactly _turned on_ by her childishness.

"I… I have nothing to say Lady Ragyo." Vergil looked at floor, too mortified to stare anyone in the eye.

His acute embarrassment was made even worse when Nui decided to give him a hug. _'... I hate you all…'_ Vergil silently whispered in his head, never so sure of something in his life before. His only saving grace was the thought that his brother, whom normally had women flock towards him, was actually just as bad with the opposite sex. Between the two of them, Dante was the only one who ever got a date, and it ended in the most spectacular shootout that the pizzeria had ever seen and a restraining order from the girl.

"Awww, Vergy, don't you think I'm pwetty?" Nui seemed to be expecting a declaration of love from the man and seemed sincerely saddened by his lack of words.

All at once Ragyo became all business. "Not that I don't adore this little _family_ moment, but I believe you two have a report that you have yet to finish briefing me on."

Nui was the one to talk this time. "Lady Ragyo, me and Vergil searched for a _loooong_ time, but we couldn't find his brother anywhere! Don't you have any hints for us? It isn't fun playing a game when it's super duper hard!"

"If she had any hints, we wouldn't need to be reporting to her" Vergil said matter-of-factly. He suddenly bemoaned the loss of the professional atmosphere that Satsuki had presented him with.

"Now, now Vergil. In fact, I _do_ have information related to your brother." Ragyo paused to relish the annoyed look on Vergil's face. "It seems that my _other_ daughter has recently met a young man matching the description of your brother that you gave. Silver hair, large sword, wears red, if I remember correctly."

Vergil felt a chill run down his spine and the felt the weight of his half of the perfect amulet on his chest.

A family reunion seemed likely.

 **-** _ **Honnouji City,**_ **Devil May Cry-**

"Who the fuck knocks this early?" Dante was genuinely curious, he hadn't ordered any pizza yet, and he was certain that the debt collectors were too scared of him to come back. He swung out of bed and made for the door, stopping only to admire his shirtless reflection in his bedroom mirror. "My, how handsome…" He fed himself his own bullshit daily, so he was pretty full of it.

Dante slid down the bannister gracefully, dismounting from the railing with a sideways flip. "10/10, as always." He grinned to himself while opening the door.

Only to find no one there. The half-devil shook his head and sighed to himself. "Kids these days… ding dong ditch isn't _cool_ at all…" Yawning, he started to turn from the door when he heard a voice.

"Hey! I'm down here!"

It was a girl, pink and cute, didn't look any older than 12.

Dante scratched his head and bent down to eye level with the child. "Huh? What's this _chibi_ doing on my front step? You lost little girl?"

"NANI SORE!" Nonon yelled. "I'm not _chibi_ , I'm 18 years old!"

The half-devil stood straight again, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. "You're 18? No cop in the world would believe that kid; and I do _not_ want to go to jail again, not that I really had any intentions like that to begin with." That last part came out rushedly, as if Dante was trying to cover something up.

Again. Nonon looked at Dante strangely. This guy was in jail before? Just who did Satsuki want to talk to? Whatever, no one with a body like his could be _that_ bad. Or maybe it's what people called _'_ sinfully good'? She actually began to think that Satsuki wanted this piece of man-meat to herself for a brief moment, then remembered the task at hand.

"Uh, Satsuki-sama wanted to meet with you remember? According to Gamagori back there, you agreed yesterday."

Dante stroked his chin for a moment and then lit up, apparently having an epiphany. "Oh yeah! Something about not having to pay my rent! You can come in, I gotta get dressed and shit." The demon hunter held the door open wider to allow the pink haired girl to enter.

Nonon was creeped out, to say the least. It was enough that demons were running around the city, but this guy's place looked like a gateway to hell in it's own right.

"Oi, what's-your-face! Why are there so many creepy things all over your wall!"

"... Souvenirs! Little girls like you shouldn't be messing with other people's possessions anyways!" the devil hunter yelled back from wherever he was.

Despite Dante's suggestions, Nonon decided to explore the antechamber she found herself in. Dirty clothes, half empty boxes of pizza, bottles of stale alcohol were strewn around the room. "For such a _sexy_ bastard, he's really quite a slob…"

Twenty minutes later Dante came back down the stairs, cleanly shaved and for once dressed in clean clothes.

The conductor's eyes went wide, Dante cleaned up _really_ nicely. _'I'm so glad Satsuki-sama gave me this job'_ she thought. Interestingly enough, Nonon had just as much a lady boner for Satsuki as she did for any man she found interesting.

He was wearing a navy blue suit jacket over a black button shirt and matching pants. There wasn't any kind of kill quite like _overkill_.

"Valentino, Gucci, Armani," he said while pointing at his suit, shirt, and pants respectively. Dante shook his wrist, revealing a watch from TAG Heuer. "Oh, and this belt is blue crocodile leather."

"Didn't you say you had problems paying your rent? Why the hell are you dressed like a Patrick Bateman ripoff?" Nonon asked incredulously, "how much was that outfit anyways?"

Dante smiled smugly while grabbing a scarf that hung from one of the rungs of the coat rack. "This scarf from Hermes makes it _maybe_ $20,000 United States Dollars."

' _Priorities…'_ that word never held any meaning to Dante when pertaining to money.

"Hold up, let me see that watch." Nonon scrambled over to the taller teenager and pulled at his arm, trying to get a good view.

The half-devil jerked his arm away as if burned. "Get away from me you pleb! That watch was $8,000!" He cradled the metal and leather construct on his wrist like a baby. "It's just about 10 AM."

"Ugh, we're gonna be late if you keep stalling, slacker boy!" Nonon's more vocal side suddenly came out. "Geez, just because you're _kinda_ smoking hot doesn't mean you're hot shit!"

Dante didn't know whether to be insulted or take it as a compliment, so he did the next best thing. "... No comment." He grabbed the pink haired conductor by the hand and dashed out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

Nonon was caught off guard, but it wasn't exactly bad being lead by such a _hunk._ It was like one of her overblown fantasies regarding the prom night she never had, and this was step 1 of 13. Steps 2-12 are NSFW.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" She at least had to put up a token amount of resistance right?

The stop was abrupt and Nonon found herself pressed up against Dante's back due to momentum.

The silver haired boy seemed to be thinking. "Don't we get a ride? Like, that climb to the Academy is no joke. I once went up a slope like that before, and it wasn't any type of fun."

"Gamagori should be down here soon, he has a car of his own."

' _Hehehe, I have a car too… Just don't want to spend any money on gas…'_ Dante thought to himself deviously. You could find a picture of Dante next to 'cheapskate' in the dictionary.

The two found a bench to sit on by the street, waiting for the Toad.

During a moment of amiable silence, Dante stretched his arms out while yawning, putting his arm around the shoulders of the petite girl.

' _Ohmygosh this is going so fast what do I do what do I do?'_

A sharp tug on her body broke the conductor out of her stupor, face reddening as Dante pulled her close, rubbing his freshly shaven cheek against hers.

"W-what do you think you're doing y-you perv!"

A mop of silver hair flew through the air as Dante laughed. "You're so little! Like the little sister I always wanted!"

Nonon's embarrassed face froze. _'Sister?'_

Dante took notice and hugged her tightly. "You're such a little cutie, yes you are!" Dante was no lolicon (he liked his girl's a bit older, more fleshy around the chest and hips) but he had a pretty deep yearning for a little sister to spoil, seeing as how the only family he grew up with was his stick-in-the-mud brother who was neither tiny nor cute.

"Get off me!" Nonon wrenched her head away while pushing Dante with all her might.

Finally separated from his shorter companion, Dante frowned, dusting off his clothes. "Hey, you might wrinkle something… You're really fun squirt! So small, you're like a doll!" He laughed at his terrible rhyme and drew a line from her pouting head to his chest, marking how short she was compared to him.

Jakuzure pouted and turned away so as not to let Dante see her burning cheeks. "Gosh, that Toad needs to hurry up, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" No one except for herself was certain just _what_ it was that she couldn't take anymore.

"Calm down little girl. Let's just start walking anyways. He'll get here when he gets here." Dante got up from the bench and started down the street, making his way toward the Academy on foot.

"Nani? The Academy is so far away, don't you know this is the No Star district?"

"What in the blue hell is a No Star? Is it good? It's like baseball right? Three stars and you're out!" Dante mimed swinging an invisible baseball bat, bringing his hand to his head and looking toward the sky, as if he had hit a homerun.

It was such a chore being around this guy, that Nonon just put in her Three Star Beats (TM) and randomly searched for whatever symphony piece she felt like listening to, all the while Dante was gesturing and making unusual signs like a doofus. "Older brothers must be a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, older brother's _suck_. But they're family, you know?" Dante's mood changed ever so slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the pink haired conductor.

The conductor blushed, had she said that out loud? "You have a brother? I never knew."

Dante sighed wistfully, as if he was remembering memories both bitter and happy. "We're twins. He's older than me by a minute or so. Haven't seen Vergil in years…"

' _Did he just say_ Vergil _!?'_ Nonon immediately recognized the name. That meant Dante was, by his own admission, Vergil's little brother! It wasn't too much of a shock, being that they looked alike… that is to say, they were both really, really _hot._ But she never thought she'd be the one to find this elusive man, especially not so easily. Dante was radically different from Vergil (looks be damned) and it seemed like he came unto her, whereas Vergil hadn't given any girl (or human at all for that matter) the time of day according to Inumuta's accounts.

"You okay? You have a weird look on your face." Dante loomed over Nonon and seemed to be genuinely concerned for her.

Her face turned red and clashed terribly with her hair. "It was nothing! Nothing at all!" Being this close was definitely step 5 of 13 of her fantasy. In the distance, the familiar sound of the ostentatious road-machine that Gamagoori drove could be heard, and Nonon felt slightly relieved. "He's almost here, so we should get ready!" She stuttered.

Abruptly the hum of the engine and the distant cawing of seagulls coming to rest and scavenge stopped and the world turned monochrome; as if some supercelestial leech had drained the pigment and vibrancy from the surroundings.

Nonon felt a shiver down her spine, something _wrong,_ oh so terribly wrong was happening.

" _Fuck!"_ Dante's rage was tenable, terrible, and Nonon didn't know why he became so angry so suddenly.

"What's wrong? Why's everything look so weird?" The pinkette was panicked, sure she was a skilled fighter in her own right; but the world _was not_ supposed to suddenly go all grey!

Dante paced in circles, running his hands through his hair so frantically Nonon was afraid that he would tear out those silky silver locks. "God damn it, I didn't bring Rebellion, no Devil Arms, nothing! _And_ I have a girl to watch out for! _Fuck fuck fuck!"_

The girl yanked the back of Dante's suit jacket. "Tell me what's happening!" She demanded. Even though she was short, her anger was scary.

"I haven't been here in years, ever since that shit with Mundus…" Dante's thoughts seemed to drift. "Anyways, long story short, we're being attacked by demons. No, worse than that, we're stuck in _Limbo._ " His voice was serious and cold, a far cry from his usual gaiety and liveliness.

Nonon played with her conductor's baton. "I have absolutely no clue what you mean by any of this, so I'm just going to ask this: HOW DO WE GET OUT!?"

Dante took off his blue suit jacket and black button up shirt, throwing the expensive clothes to the street. Two massive handguns were holstered in his belt, one black, one white. The demon-hunter went through an impressive display of gun skill, spinning each pistol in his hand rapidly like a cowboy from an old western. Ivory. Ebony. Nonon watched in awe at his dexterity and the rippling wires that moved under Dante's porcelain skin.

"Nonon!" The hunter's voice called out, breaking her of her stupor. "Before you know how to get out of here; you need to understand where we are. Limbo is a world caught between life and death. It's a place where even time goes to die."

The petite girl lashed out at the boy with her baton, leaving an angry red mark on Dante's skin. "You haven't explained anything!"

The slides of both guns clicked in mechanical precision as if protesting Nonon's violence.

"Like I said, Limbo is an alternate dimension where time doesn't flow. In fact, we're completely removed from reality as it it right now." Dante pointed to the far end of the street where a sickly, fleshy web had grown between the buildings bordering the side of the road. "There's a certain limit to the area, but we won't be able to get out until we finish everything here."

"What do you mean _'finish everything'_?"

"Believe it or not, Limbo is created when massive amounts of demonic energy is concentrated or used in one place."

The pink haired girl felt a sinking feeling of dread creep into her stomach. Hadn't demon removal been Vergil's job?

"D-demons? Like honest to God demons? Oh shit, I never really believed before but oh my God—"

Her fearful ramblings were stopped by a warm hand on her head.

"Don't worry squirt. I'll take care of you." Dante had stuck on pistol back in his belt and smiled brightly at Nonon, trying to keep the situation light.

He was smiling. The mad man was _smiling._

"This party is definitely getting a little crazier."

 **-Mankanshoku Residence-**

Absolutely insane. Mako, no the whole Mankanshoku family was _insane._

Ryuko had a hard time sleeping that night, dinner had been quite the affair. Mako's entire family was exceedingly eccentric the whole way through. Her dad gave off a _pervy old man_ vibe, and was a sketchy character. Who even called themselves a _back alley doctor_? That wasn't anything to be proud of! Her mom, while not as sketchy, was definitely not the odd one out when it came to the absurdities that she showcased. She didn't seem to care much if her husband and son were roughed up, and Mako had described her cooking as _mystery meat._ The kid was the worst though, Mataro, Ryuko thought his name was. The twiggy middle schooler was just as pervy as his dad, had a penchant for theft, and had tried taking pictures of _everything._

Mataro was lucky Ryuko hadn't brought out her sword…

That being said, the family was pleasant; if a little intrusive at times. Dinner had been delicious, even if it was made with _mystery meat_ and the Mankanshoku family's lack of table manners. It had been the first time Ryuko had really shared a meal like that in a family setting and it made her feel warm and strange. It certainly beat the lonely dinners she had eaten growing up, abandoned by her father who seemed to prefer the cold company of his laboratory, isolated by her schoolmates too cruel, too distant to accept her.

No! The past was dead, she had problems in the _now_ , problems that she had to solve; like her admission to Honnouji Academy. Satsuki hadn't exactly said outright that she was allowed in, _and_ her performance against Fukuroda had been poor; matriculation wasn't looking too good. It didn't matter though, the academy seemed like the most probable place for answers and Ryuko had already resolved to go there, no matter what it took. Her train of thought was broken by Mako's soft (?) snoring.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to get to sleep here?"

The renegade teenager certainly was grateful for the Mankanshoku family for opening their home to her, especially to Mako who had invited Ryuko into her personal bedroom, but she _really_ couldn't get to sleep very well.

Her thoughts wandered until they settled on the boy she had met the day before. Tall, prematurely greying (Ryuko refused to believe his hair was actually silver), a _little_ on the handsome side; Dante was an enigma. All she knew of him was that he was an asshole, if she was wrong about that, then she didn't know who was. But she didn't exactly _hate_ him for it. The self-proclaimed _demon_ hunter's snarky humor and overflowing confidence would have come off as arrogant and prickish from anyone else, but it just _worked_ for Dante. He might have been a dick, but he was a genuine dick. Saving her life had helped too of course, it had been more than enough to show that he was at least a semi-decent guy if nothing else.

On that note, what she had to be saved from haunted her mind's eye for a while. A giant skeleton on steroids (if skeletons could even use steroids) swinging an elephantine scythe while cloaked in a black, flowing garb. The face of death. Monsters such as the one she had met back then probably were the inspirations for such depictions of the Reaper. Just what _was_ that monster? As a matter of fact, what had Dante done to be able to beat that monster so easily? Ryuko knew that she was better suited for combat than probably 90% of the population. It wasn't any exaggeration either, her wanderings through the Japanese countryside had left her in enough scraps to be able to be an impartial judge. That monster that Dante had dubbed the _Hell Pride_ was something inhuman, dangerous, something _unstoppable_ for normal humans. Whatever he had done, he'd need to teach her at the very least.

Turning over slightly, her attention turned to the school ceremony. There was _definitely_ some weird stuff going down there, and it felt more like one of those 20th century fascist youth education camps than a school. Everybody was a crony for the _beautiful Lady Satsuki_ ,a moniker that made Ryuko want to vomit. There was just something about the black haired girl that made Ryuko hate her guts. Something more abstract than her yes men and undeserved superiority complex. It'd be satisfying to take her down a peg and get answers, two birds with one stone as they say.

And finally, disgustingly, her fight today. That midget absolutely had _destroyed_ her in a straight on fight. Beating all of the nobodies on the way to Honnouji city was nothing, but being beaten herself, and so thoroughly at that, was more humiliating than losing to that Hell Pride thing. After all, a human being had bested her, and to top it off, his _school uniform_ of all things had been the catalyst for his victory. Ryuko was certain that without the extended range and force for the boxer's punches afforded by the so called _Goku Uniform,_ she would have won handily. She had gotten a look at Mako's school uniform, but it was near useless compared to the one that the short boxer had used.

It all came back to the academy. From what Ryuko could discern from Dante's mannerisms, it seemed like the silver haired boy also had a vested interest in Honnouji Academy. It didn't hurt to have a guy as unnaturally strong as him on standby, so she decided she'd put up with him as long as he stayed within his own boundaries. She'd probably track him down tomorrow and offer an alliance of sorts (easier said than done, maybe she'd offer him some pizza).

Well, planning meant nothing if she got no sleep. There was only one surefire way to do so, and it was to embarrass herself until she couldn't take it anymore, until she was too emotionally bothered to stay awake. She tried conjuring up the most embarrassing situation she could think of (using recent events anyway, couldn't be bothered to remember her past) and then, it came.

" _Are you sure about this?" the white-haired devil hunter said, chest oiled and glistening in the moonlight._

" _Come on, don't make me say it again" Ryuko responded, rushing her words._

" _Well, your wish is my command, Ryuko-chan." There stood Dante, trademark jacket nowhere in sight, and holding a few feet of rope in his hands. Tying her up gently, Ryuko couldn't help but feel the sensation of her spine tingling so intensely, as she was blindfolded as well._

 _Tying her hands behind her back, the demon hunter then proceeded to guide her slowly onto the master bed, making sure to "service" her the entire way down. Her voice slipped out, and it seemed a foregone conclusion that "this" was happening with a guy she had only known for a few days at the most. It seemed so wrong, but felt so right._

" _Just a little more, and you'll find the 'sword' you've been looking for." Unable to contain herself due to the sensation, Ryuko felt her body sway involuntarily in whatever direction the feather touches of Dante's fingers and lips came from. First the neck and collarbone, then the chest, on down to her hips. A pinch here, a tug there. The moment of truth came, and her helplessness only made it that much more intense. As she felt something warm caress her entrance and throb in careful rhythm, a bead of sweat dropped down her face. A moment of silence, and then-_

Ryuko's eyes closed ever so slowly. The thought that had been running through her head just now was something she'd take to the grave, and the fact that it was actually _soothing_ was coming with her as well. Just before dozing off, she muttered one last defiant statement.

"I must be going crazy. Sisters before misters was always the motto, at least until now."

 **-Limbo, Time N/A-**

"Hey, Nonon-loli?" Dante and the Three Star conductor stood back to back, or as close to back to back as possible. Nonon only came up to Dante's chest anyways.

The pinkette frowned. "Don't call me that." She hated being called out for being short and childlike. A lot of people often forgot that she was part of the four Devas, precisely because she didn't _look_ the part.

"Not the time to argue I guess. You have anyway of fighting back right now Nonon?" The demon hunter had his pistols, but he doubted that the petite girl could hold one, let alone survive the inhuman recoil.

A curse came from the short girl. "I have my Goku Uniform, but I've never really fought any of these _demons_ before, Lady Satsuki hired a specialist for that. And I'm not too sure if the buildings would survive if I decided to let loose, Lady Satsuki would be displeased to say the least if the city was unnecessarily damaged."

Dante thought for a moment. A specialist? There weren't too many demon hunters in this country; in fact he could count on one hand people capable of dealing with demonic infestations on the scale that he had been predicting to find in Honnouji city. "Well, get ready to fight. I don't have anything on me besides my pistols Ivory and Ebony, I won't be able to protect you from anything huge." He paused as he noticed a growing tension in the air, the demons would be coming soon. "Don't worry about property damage, this isn't the real world. Damage to the surroundings won't transfer to the real world."

Nonon shook her head. "I don't really understand all that well, but it'll be easier if I can cut loose then." After she had assumed her uniform's transformed state, she was pleased to see that Dante looked impressed.

"You could hide an entire shop in that thing, shorty."

"Don't call me shorty!" Old habits died hard apparently.

"What's it called? What does it do?" Dante stood at the tread of Nonon's Symphony Regalia Grave, feeling strange at having to look up at the girl to talk now.

Nonon motioned with her conductor's baton. Her Symphony Regalia blasted for a moment, Bach's Brandenburg Concerto screamed across the street and cracked several windows.

"I haven't the faintest clue what that music was, but I can play instruments too. In fact, I once played an entire rock concert by myself and-"

" _He's worse than the four-eyed geek when it comes to talking, sheesh. At least he's hot."_ Nonon muttered to herself at Dante's attempt to lighten the mood, and then felt a cold chill run down her spine. Something was watching her. "What was that?"

The boy moved his head from side to side, small popping noises emanated from his neck. "Just noticed? Look behind you."

The Symphony Regalia Grave turned, taking Nonon with its arc of movement. "I don't see anything weird, there's just a bunch of buildings."

"Look closely." Dante crossed his arms to his chest, guns still in his hands.

"There's just a cathedral there, nothing spe— Wait, a cathedral?" There wasn't a cathedral in Honnouji City! "How'd that get there?" Nonon frantically scanned the intricate masonry on the cathedral face, even in this tense moment she marveled at the masterful stone work and glinting stained glass.

"Check the flying buttresses out, you have any background in architecture?" Dante asked while shrugging off his blazer and placing it on a nearby chair of an outdoor cafe.

While Nonon was no Frank Gehry, she _did_ supervise all the non-athletic clubs at Honnouji Academy. She herself had attended several of the Art History clubs meetings out of pure boredom. "Not too much, but this cathedral is Gothic right?"

"That's right. Stained glass, flying buttresses, ribbed vaulting, pointed arch; all characteristic of a Cathedral from the High Gothic period. You know what's missing?"

Nonon didn't understand how Dante was so knowledgeable about this topic. The demon hunter didn't seem to be the type to appreciate art and architecture. She scratched her head with her conductor's baton.

"If I remember correctly, Gothic churches are pretty famous for having gargoyles right?" And then she realized. The grotesques on the cathedral were not the traditional winged hybrid beasts, there were suits of armors situated in carved crevices. "Wait so you're saying—"

Dante nodded his silver hair unconcernedly. Now that he knew that Nonon would be able to hold her own he was much less worried. "Yep. Those suits of armor are _Dullahan._ Morespecifically the ones we have here are called _Angelo_ s. That doesn't matter though. Just know that they're demon possessed. They're vulnerable at the back."

A grim nod was shared by both fighters. A tense moment or two and a screaming came across the sky. Metal on metal, steel on steel. The dullahan, those cursed suits of armor leapt into the air. Seven pairs of wings unfurled, grim lances at the ready. They dove, poised to impale the pair below.

"They can fly?" Nonon asked incredulously. While she herself could fly, she had never faced an opponent who could do so themselves. Her bass cannon was primed, ready to shoot loud murder once the Angelos reached firing range.

"You have good taste. This is BWV 1050 I believe? The fifth of Bach's Brandenburg Concerto's?" Dante had already begun to fire his handguns at the descending angels. Finally one fell to the ground, lance tip first, dangerously close to Dante. Bullets and sparks rained off of its broad shield. "You focus on the one's up there, I'll get the one's on the ground."

Blinking, Nonon wiped her surprise from her face, this _handsome_ , bumbling idiot knew his music? What a catch! "Yeah, yeah sure." She grinned to herself. It had been a while since she really got to cut loose. Her cannons tilted to the sky, sharp steel plates, stylistically shaped as treble clefs and other musical notations cut through the air, into the sky.

Annoyingly, the suits of armor were surprisingly nimble considering they were made entirely of metal. They dodged the projectiles and flapped their wings, generating harsh metal screams as their iron pinions scraped against each other, and fell to the ground at incredible speed.

"Fuck!" The screeching metal clashed terribly with the sounds of the harpsichord and flute. Nonon paused the classical song and fired a immense wave of bass from the subwoofers behind her, shattering the valuable stained glass of the cathedral behind her and scattering the Angelo for a brief moment.

"Not bad, Nonon-loli." Dante knew better than to let down his guard however, as the metallic foes they had been facing came back into view after they got a brief reprieve. He nimbly dodged a lance thrust, movements so economical that there was barely a centimeter between Dante's neck and the Angelo's murderous steel. "Don't try and fuck on the first date, asshole!" Shooting a round point-blank into the monstrosity's skull (or helmet?), he recovered from his state that he swayed into only to find another lance swiftly making its way towards him. In an act of physical virtuosity, Dante hooked an arm around the barrel of the lance, kicking off the ground and swinging his body to the sky. The second lance passed through the space where his stomach would have been only a second later.

Dante placed a foot on top of the Angelo's helmet and kicked off, vaulting over the enemy trying to get clear shots at its vulnerable core. Wings, iron and angry flapped violently, sharp feathers trying to eviscerate the demon hunter came dangerously close to doing so. Three bullets made it through, putting cracks into the durable sapphire sphere that symbolized life for the dullahan.

"You guys sure know how to treat a girl right!" Nonon caught Dante's offhanded remark and smirked. Unlike Lady Satsuki's regal composure during a battle, Dante the Idiot seemed to deal with the stresses through expressiveness rather than icy fury. The diminutive composer's acoustic's blared even louder as the volume of projectiles increased. Such was the force behind the musical notes that they embedded themselves into the shields of the 5 Angelo's facing her.

"These bastards just don't give up, do they?" Nonon was visibly frustrated, though she and the demon hunter still held the advantage in battle, it was a tedious activity to continually fight these creatures. It was fortunate that the demons didn't advance as long as she ran suppressing fire on their shields. ' _How does Vergil put up with this on a daily basis?'_ Surveying the hectic battlefield, she decided to fly upwards, transforming her Goku Uniform into the flying form.

"Hey Dante-baka, get out of the way! I'm going to end this!" Dante heard Nonon call out to him, though her instructions would be a little hard to follow as he was sandwiched between the two Angelo he was fighting.

"Gimme a sec'!" Dante whirled around quickly and backpedaled away from the two Angelo he had been skirting, jumping under the shadow that Nonon cast so as not to get caught in her crossfire. "What're you going to do now? You have some sort of (Donald) trump card?"

The seven suits of armor put themselves in a simple phalanx formation, four in the front and three in the back, lances pointing forward like a porcupine's painful embrace. The sight of this ancient formation reminded Dante of the movie _300_ , so he couldn't help but crack a small giggle.

"Yeah I've got a trump card." Nonon's face was serious, but what she was about to say didn't mirror her face. "I'm gonna drop the bass on these assholes!"

Dante let out a full blown laugh as Nonon's Symphony Regalia began to thrum with sonic waves; the perfect weapon against enemies made of metal. The surface of the Angelos may have been solid, but the insides were completely hollow, the low frequency sound waves vibrated the suits of armor, disturbing the air inside. The Angelos exploded in a shower of metal shrapnel and left behind strange red crystals, glinting more brightly than any ruby cut by human hands.

"Oh BABY! Triple 7's!" Dante knew that there were seven Angelo's, but he just couldn't resist shouting that out after Nonon eviscerated them. Realizing what had been left behind, he rushed over to the strange crystals and they began disappearing as he paced through them.

"Upgrade CITY, jackpot!" He swung his arms around, drunk with power. The chaotic surroundings of Limbo had dissipated into nothingness, as if the events that just transpired had never took place. The place the two were last in was restored, no musical notes embedded in the ground, no bullet casings shining in the morning sunlight, all was as it had been.

Nonon's Symphony Regalia was disengaged. She wore her regular uniform now. "Finally we're done! Can't believe that took so long!"

"Aww! Baby, you're making it sound like you didn't enjoy spending time with me!" Dante joked while bending down and wrapping an arm around Nonon's shoulders.

The girl blushed prettily to match her pink hair. "Whatever, let's just get to Satsuki-sama!"

 **-** _ **Honnouji Academy**_ **, Meeting Room-**

Nonon, Dante, and Gamagoori entered the room together. The pink haired girl and devil hunter had met up with the Head of Discipline after their adventure into Limbo.

Dante took a good look around the room, taking in the green lights and black surfaces of the furniture and decor. "You have a nice aesthetic here. Very _pomo_ , almost… What do you call it, _cyberpunk_ maybe? I don't know." He shrugged, looking now at the people already seated. Ah, there she was. Satsuki Kiryuin. His two escorts knelt in respect to the head of the school, an elbow from Nonon nudged Dante to do the same but he ignored it.

"At ease." Satsuki's expression was unreadable from behind her strategically held teacup and saucer. Dante thought that she bore a strong resemblance to Vergil, at least in terms of being a hardass about things and not having fun.

He cracked his biggest, most seductive smile possible. "Hey, Satsuki was it? Looks like you did want to see me after all. Well, here I am, _mademoiselle_." Doing a mock bow, Dante looked up to the mistress he'd just put on a show for.

' _His accent is terrible.'_ Satsuki thought to herself, smiling despite herself behind the cover of porcelain. No one else could see the smile however. She regained her composure quickly. "I did not call you here for my _pleasure_. In fact, I would rather not have to deal with you personally. But politeness and rules of convention dictate that I do."

Ouch, Dante could have winced. That icy professionalism and brutal honesty were more deadly than the Angelos he had just fought. "Why'd you bring me here if it wasn't for my good looks and charm? God knows I have more sex appeal than everyone else here." Dante could swear he saw that green-haired guy (Uzu, was it?) scoff out of the corner of his eye.

Nonon took her seat slowly, frowning. Dante flirting with Satsuki just felt _wrong_.

"Or maybe you brought me here to give that green haired kid an apology for kicking his ass so hard? I know you're not _supposed_ to beat little kids up, but I just couldn't help it that day!"

Inumuta got a slight kick out of that last remark, but he didn't dare show it in front of Lady Satsuki. Gamagoori twitched in annoyance at the guest's rudeness. Sanageyama, well he _lost it._

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!? We were _dead even_ , I would have kicked your ass if I went all out! That fight was just a test. That's all it was, a test to see if you were worthy." The kendo practitioner huffed.

Dante took exception to what he said, and calmly replied back. "I see you're skilled at _running your mouth_ , but your swordsmanship could use a bit of work, maybe I should teach ya? Lessons are free, just want a date with girly over there!" He pointed at Satsuki with a disgustingly smug grin on his face.

Gamagoori stood quickly, knocking over his chair in the process. "Enough of this nonsense! I won't have you tarnishing Lady Satsuki's presence any longer. Satsuki-sama, please allow me to punish this fool!"

"I get dibs on kicking his face in first!" Sanageyama yelled out.

A soft clink was heard through the yelling. Satsuki put down her cup of tea and stood from her throne, looking angrier (and sexier in Dante's opinion) than ever. "Must I ask you two to leave?" She asked her two enraged Devas, "I had quite expected our _guest_ to be childish and confrontational, yet two of my own generals are the one's acting like children. Did I not tell you to be as professional as possible? We are the ones who asked Mr. _Sparda_ to come to our meeting, not the other way around."

The two boys looked mollified after their dressing down. Satsuki's tongue was sharp and cutting (innuendo?). The girl turned to Dante now.

"And you, our _honored_ guest. I have extended every courtesy to you, suffered more personal offenses than I thought possible, even after all of your disrespects I remained as cordial as possible. Nonon and Gamagoori were personally sent to you out of _respect._ Perhaps it was too much to expect you to return my generosity."

Even Dante had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. He pulled up a seat at the long table with a frown on his face. " _Every courtesy?_ You haven't even offered me a drink…" He muttered.

Satsuki overheard the snarky comment and grimaced, a disgusting expression marring her pretty face. She snapped her fingers and instantly Soroi came forward from one of the shadowy corners of the room, carrying a plate of hor d'oeuvres, cheese and delicately cut meats coupled with airy pastries.

Inumuta chuckled with mirth behind his collar. "Never could have predicted _this_."

For the first time in a while, Dante was genuinely guilty. The pretty girl with the big eyebrows was right. He _was_ being rather disrespectful when this encounter obviously meant a lot to the girl. He'd never admit it was his fault though.

"Is this more to your liking now, _Mr. Sparda_?" Satsuki had a very dry, sarcastic tone when she spoke, though nobody recognized it. "If there are no further interruptions from anyone, I would like to get on with why we're all here." Her unrelenting professionalism and meticulous attitude were to be admired by every businessman and tycoon.

Damn, the girl was guilt tripping him hard. Dante had a weakness for girls. Particularly cute ones (Despite fighting demons not too long ago, he enjoyed his time with Nonon as well).

"Before you start, I just gotta say one thing." The demon hunter looked as if he was locked in mortal kombat against himself. "We haven't gotten off on the best of terms and uh, I'd like to—"

"You'd like to _start over_? Very well. My generosity extends that far."

Silver hair swung backwards as Dante slouched in his chair in relief at not having to put out an apology.

Satsuki cleared her throat, finally beginning the meeting. "I would first like to confirm, Mr. Sparda, why exactly you came to this city?"

More of an interview than a meeting. "Seeing that Nonon knew what demons were, I'll assume that you are also familiar."

Satsuki nodded in confirmation and for Dante to go ahead.

"I'm a demon hunter by trade. I even run a business called _Devil May Cry_ , thought of that name myself actually. The hunting business is a pretty tight knit community, news travels fast. Once I heard that business around here would be booming, I decided to move my operation to Honnouji City." It was all the truth so far, Dante saw no need to lie about his motivations for moving here.

Satsuki was satisfied with his answer thus far, and didn't feel the need to gloss over it. "How have you found our city so far?"

Dante scratched his head. "You want an honest answer?"

"Yes please."

"Well… First of all, it's pretty obvious that this city is brand new, I'd estimate that it's not even 10 years old judging by the modernity of the transportation systems. It's pretty well constructed, you should thank your contractors, even the slums don't have extremely glaring safety violations, even by the insane regulations that the Japanese government places."

This was not the answer that Satsuki was looking for.

"And at the same time, it's new but tries too hard to be old, you feel me? The old Gothic cathedrals, the Roman colonnades and random clerestories on the buildings are really clashing. To the point that the city as a whole seems almost childish, as if a kid took everything that they thought looked cool and put it in the buildings without thinking about architectural harmony or theme or anything of the sort."

Satsuki blushed slightly, _she_ had been the one to design the buildings, Two-star and up that Dante was referencing. The Elite Four's jaws dropped, everyone thought Dante incapable of even _functioning_ on a normal intellectual level, much less be concerned about the numerous intricacies of architecture and form. Looks can be deceiving indeed.

"There's no real balance to the city. Functionally it's a modern marvel, but aesthetically it's a disaster, Schopenhauer would take everything back about classical beauty and art if he could see this place. And by the way that's another big issue. The lack of culture." Dante ranted on. "I know for a fact that you have like three cathedrals in this city. Not a single one of them have any services. Neither do the Shinto Temples, which by the way have _domes_ for some reason. Hell, there's even a mosque here. It doesn't even have a _mihrab_! Don't you know that a mosque needs a mihrab so that the towelheads can know which way to pray? _And_ there are no museums, no theatres; I mean where else am I supposed to go for my free time? How am I supposed to live without—"

"Stop." Satsuki's shoulders heaved up and down in silent laughter. "That's not exactly what I meant when I asked you how you liked this city; but I suppose your answer was sufficient."

Dante looked outraged. "Wait, I wasn't finished yet!"

"No one cares." Uzu said this in between faked coughs, winking at Nonon and not even bothering to look at the other two Devas.

"Anyways, Mr. Sparda—"

"You can call me _darling,_ or Dante. Whichever you want." An interruption.

Satsuki's heel clicked down on the floor. Could she _possibly_ have found a person even more unbearable than that psychotic doll-faced Nui? She silently hoped not. Especially if he'd feature prominently in her plans later on.

"Very well then _Dante._ I'd like to make you an offer."

' _Please be a blowie. Please, please, please God let it be a blowie.'_ Dante had forgotten that God only smites devils, and his human half wasn't exactly pure either.

"How would you like a job?"

Fuck, that wasn't a _blow_ job, but it was close. Painfully close.

 **AN: Amazing length! We're talking about the story, get your mind outta the gutters peeps! Anyway, this took a LOT of thinking and revising. Next chapter will probably be pumped out in a week or two, so keep up if you like what me and MightyMiget are doing.**


End file.
